This is it
by rolf-hitsugaya
Summary: The war looms over. The three betrayers are about to battle. How will our warriors fight? What feelings will be revealed? Insanity comes at a price though, especially with great power. Slight couples, from Manga chapter 376, with updates along the way
1. Execution, Extinction

Well, this is the new story I am going to present. Yea... I mean it... haha. Mind you... this story will stray away from the 'cute' stories you all have been reading. The only Similarity is the main characters, Hitsugaya and Hinamori. It takes place after Manga chapter 376.

I don't own bleach. for the obvious reasons.

* * *

**Execution, Extinction**

As Tres Espada Tia Harribel was slashed through the stomach, she remembered the images of her loyal service to the man she thought as a superior, this man who granted her power as the third most powerful arrancar. Never did she guess that this same man would try to betray her oneday.

"Aizen!!" as he stabbed him in the lower gut, however, that man just smiled.

"What a pain. I will make sure..." as he implanted his sword into her.

"You will never point that sword to me, ever again." as he pulled it out and she fell towards the ground. Many people thought of this as betrayal, but to Hitsugaya Toshiro, this meant De Javu.

* * *

_Seeing Hinamori's lifeless body, blood dripping from her mouth and flowing out of her chest, the man there, who she held her respect to, Aizen Sosuke, is the guilty one. ''WHY DID YOU FUCKIN' BETRAY US, WHY DID YOU BETRAY HINAMORI, AIZEN!!''_

_"Take care of her, Hitsugaya-kun. She still has the potential. I hope to cross my sword, with hers again, if she does live. I'll be waiting for the both of you.'' as Aizen left with Gin after injuring the child prodigy.

* * *

_

And six months forwarded, that day has come. The day, he hopes to bring that cursed ass down to his grave and to hell. Not even hell has a place for such an imbecile.

"Come on, let's get started. Gotei13, and you shoddy arrancar wannabes" as the remaining warriors took their stance against their foe.

_'Aizen, you will pay today!'_

As Hiyori took off her mask, Shinji reminded the vizards to not listen to his taunts, especially to the female, since she was prone to agitation. However, despite her hardest attempts, these words sparked it all.

"What are you afraid of? You already died, that night 100 years ago."

Her mind snapped as she charged.

"Hiyori!!!" Shinji cried out in order to stop her, but never did she heed his advice.

"Grrgh-AACk!" as she felt it all dissapear. The support of her legs, all gone.

"Gah..." as she turned to her right. That man, Gin Ichimaru. Deep beneath his smiling facade, was a deep, sadistic, mannerism.

"One down." as his sword returned back to him.

"Ah...." as she dropped to the ground.

"Hiyori!!!" as he shunpoed to grab her.

"Sorry, Shinji.... I was...too ra-sh..." as the panicked former captain called out to Haachi. He realised he lost his arm during his victory over Barragan.

"Ichigo!! Where the fuck are you and Inoue!!!" as he cradled the dying girl in his arms.

"Ah, I feel like my blood's running low..." Hiyori tried to get a hold of herself.

"Don't die, Hiyori!!" Shinji cried out. Just then, a frost and chill could be felt. There stood Hitsugaya.

"Well, I've frozen that area, so that the rate of bloodflow could be slowed, and her bloodloss should be slower. It'll help for a while..." as he turned to her.

"Hey... guess you ain't such a kid..." Hiyori said, gratefully.

"Yea, 10th squad captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro... now we just need someone to heal you."

"I can." as a nostalgic voice cried. Hitsugaya couldn't believe it. Just a few moments ago, she was on the brink of death. Now, she's here.

"Matsumoto! Are you okay!" as he tried to pull her away from healing, but the fukutaicho just pushed him away.

"Don't worry, taicho. Kira has healed me." as she showed a grimace of pain."Tough I can't strain the injury too much."

"Great. How's Hinamori?" his voice grew in concern.

"Kira's healing her now. He told me to help you guys and he could focus of her alone. She also had something to tell me before I left."

"What was it?"

"She asked me to tell you, she wants you to be alive, and kill Aizen. For her, as she loves you."

Hitsugaya bowed his head, and walked towards the direction of the gathering. "Matsumoto, I'm counting on you. Hirako and Hiyori, take care." as he shunpoed off next to Komamura.

"I see that brain of yours never seemed to fail you, huh Hitsugaya-kun?" Aizen said.

"None of your business, and it's Hitsugaya Taicho. Better say it before you live in damnation."

* * *

**Meanwhile in the barrier...**

"Ugh... Kira-kun, how much longer?"

"Soon, Hinamori-kun. Hinamori, I know you love Hitsugaya Taicho, that's why he's taking revenge for you."

"Really?"

"Yes. He looks set to face him." as both turned in that direction.

"Well... I'm gonna help him..." as she whimpered in pain.

"Don't stress yourself. A bit more, like 10 minutes, till you can go. Prove your loyalty to Soul Society. You have, to me, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya Taicho especially."

"Hai."

* * *

Ichimaru looked at the serious scowls on their faces. He always wanted to know why they were serious.

"Hitsugaya Taicho, Komamura Taicho and I will take Tousen." Hisagi told the surrounding.

"Yes, do as you wish." Yamamoto Sou-taicho exclaimed.

"And I'll take Ichimaru Gin." Kyouraku and Lisa said in unision.

"We have faith in you, Hitsugaya Taicho, to take on Aizen." They all said and nodded.

"Yea. Kudos to all of you. Let's do it." as he shunpoed off to his opponent.

"Let's rip that justice from his head." Hisagi said. Komamura nodded.

"Just like old times, eh Lisa?" Kyouraku said. Lisa smiled.

"Let's do this!" as they all charged.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"It's done!"

* * *

Okay, a short chapter, to get the thing rolling a bit. This is going to be updated a bit slowly, like once every 5 days, so please be patient with me, yea? Thks guys!

* * *


	2. Back from hell to haunt you

And I lied. I am doing this story today, instead of this tuesday, I thought I needed time to think, but just like J.K rowling, while I was on a 30min bus ride to buy my PSP memory stick, all the stories raced through my head, and it didn't stop at the end of the ride. When I reached home an hour later, the story was still being churned in my head. Wow, I must say.

And, thks to the ever reviewing feronia. wings XD, KnowledgeandImagination and Yozro Miyoko-Blackrockshooter- for reviews!

I don't own bleach. XD

* * *

**Back from hell to haunt you**

"So, you have challenged me?" as Aizen calmly brushed his fringe with a smile pasted on his face.

"Temeh, Aizen. Your day ends now!" as Hitsugaya rushed towards him.

"Hitsugaya Taicho!" Kyouraku shouted. "Did you drink my sake or what!? You, wanting to charge on at Aizen!?" the boy never heeded it.

"Aizen, I will end your goals today!" as he striked one down at him. Aizen shunpoed behind him. Hitsugaya thought fast and flipped his sword backwards and stabbed the back. It got him!

_'Wait, that was too easy!'_

As he saw a flash charge towards him. Hitsugaya forced his blade in front of him and stopped Aizen from attacking.

"You certainly have improved, Hitugaya-kun."

"Get used to saying Hitsugaya Taicho before you drop dead!" as he moved back and raised his two fingers. "Hado no. 31. Shakaho!" but Aizen made no hassle in destroying the flame.

"Hmm... your intuation is great. Hitsugaya-kun, I actually regard you in the top 4 captains, besides me,Yamamoto. You, Shunsui, Juushiro and Byakuya had always amazed me. Too bad Juushiro's gonna die, and Byakuya's in Hueco Mundo. With that said, however, I always regarded Hinamori as a powerful person."

"Keep her out of this." as he striked again, only to be blocked by him, once more. They blades were crossed, and Hitsugaya's spiritual pressure alone could crush an Achujas level hollow. Aizen, however, seemed unfazed by this.

"Keep your cool. But, after all, she's strong enough, to actually come to my side. As my sub-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!! THERE'S NO FUCKIN' WAY I'M GONNA ALLOW YOU TO DRAG HER DOWN!!! TO DRAG HER ALONG WITH YOU TO HELL!!!" as his spiritual pressure increased again, with enough force to maybe kill unseated shinigamis.

"Hmm... as you wish." as Aizen landed a strike at him. He dodged and shunpoed to his back and and tried to strike again, but Aizen swung his sword and protected his back and turned and pushed Hitsugaya's blade aside.

"Hitsugaya-kun, I will tell you this. Nothing's gonna stop my goal. Not until the day I die."

"Then, it all will end now.''

* * *

"Tousen." Komamura said.

"Komamura. So, you've come to be killed, I see?" as he slid his sword out of the shealth.

"No, I'm here... to rip that justice that has blinded you for years!" as he attempted an attack.

"Not good. Nake, Szu-huh?" as he felt his zanpakutou unable to be unsheathed. There stood the man, who had looked up to him, unleashing a kido spell.

"Hey, Tousen." as the half injured Hisagi smiled. "Thank you for teaching me justice. Because, right now, I'm using that, to bring your ways of the TRUTH TO AND END!! Reap, Kazeshini!" as the winds dropped and his scythe-like weapons were held in his hands.

"Let's do this." as he swung one in Tousen's direction.

"Suzumushi Nishiki. Benihiko." as he swung a huge around and materialized swords and sent them raining at Hisagi. His weapon was knocked off and it all went kamikaze on him.

"Bankai!" as a giant came up to block the fury. Komamura stood there.

"Thanks, Komamura Taicho." as he pulled Kazeshini back.

* * *

"Come on..." as Matsumoto tried to heal Hiyori. Shinji decided to lend a hand, as they tried to run against time to heal her. It ain't looking too well...

* * *

Ichimaru looked there, chuckling a little.

"My my... ain't yer two so sweet togetha?"

"Gin. Why did you betray us?" Kyouraku turned onto the serious mode. Ichimaru shook his head.

"Well, I'm following Aizen-sama. Watcha' think I'm doin'?"

"What has he granted you?"

"Powar! And, of course, it's to protect, in a way, Ran..."

"Rangiku? How?"

"To use my powers to protect her."

"That's rubbish!" as Lisa took off and donned her mask. Soon, she was gone and if not for Ichimaru's keen intellect, fox man would have been dead by now.

"Lisa, stop!" he called. Just then, he saw Ichimaru getting into position...

"Ikorose"

"Get out of there!"

"Shinsou!" as he shot his sword out.

'Shit!'

Ans she thought her life was flashing through, but suddenly, *Clank!* and she looked up, seeing Kyouraku thrusted into a far building due to the sheer pressure of Shinso.

"Shunsui!!" as he ran towards the site of rubble.

"Grk! I'm alright. Don't be so rash, he'll destroy your beautiful looks..." he tried to cheer her up. Instead, he got a tight slap.

"Grrgh!"

* * *

Meanwhile, two figures were seen, charging at each other, pulling back, going for the guy's neck, and attacking somemore. Hitsugaya knew Aizen was pulling back, alot, and he didn't know what to do if he was fighting at full strength. His mind wavered for a while, but noticed Aizen's blade coming right at his face. He managed to shift his head a little, avoiding death, but losing a bit of hair.

"So, Hitsugaya-kun, why do you want to defeat me?"

"To prevent you from taking over Karakura Town."

"Are you sure? How about the incident at chamber 46?" Hitsugaya eyes flew wide, it being mixed with anger, shock and fear.

"Never! I will never let that bother me! All I want to do. Is to cut that head of yours!!!" as he swung a hard one. Aizen underestimated it and just blocked it, but his blade broke off, and sliced his face, leaving a small cut, and a shorter fringe.

"Hmm? Impressive. You have come closest to injuring me. I thought Kisuke was good, you're better." as he licked his blood. "Hmm... haven't tasted this... in a long time..." Hitsugaya tried to catch him offguard, but he was always on top of him.

"That that!" as Aizen cut Hitsugaya on the stomach, fortunately, it was a small cut.

"Ergh..." as he held his stomach while hissing in pain.

"But actually, Hitsugaya-kun, you know about war. There's many important things, and I'll tell you my three most important points."

"Im-portant things... about war?" as he shivered.

"One, is the most important. Manpower. You can't fight war without soldiers."

_'True. That's why we all are here.'_

"Second, stradegy. We have to think about what we're gonna do."

_'Yes, that's a golden rule about combat.'_

"And before I tell you about the third rule, you do notice that there's only three espadas here, right?"

"Gotta agree on that." he mumbled.

"Only two are alive. One, fighting Ichigo, that's Yammy. The other, he's dying on the floor. That's grimmjow. 2 out, plus the three that came along. Also, I sensed Ulquiorra just died, so that's 6. And one was promoted to sixth when Grimmjow lost his arm, so I actually have eleven in my army."

"Aizen, get to the point. I don't get what you're going at." he scoffed.

"The third rule, is renforcements." Hitsugaya eyes flew wide open. His mouth grew big. Hs hands trembling.

"No, that means...." he stumbled on his words.

"Yes, Hitsugaya-kun. They're here."

The skys behind ripped open in five areas. Hitsugaya stared in shock. He looked around. The only abled warriors are Yamamoto, Rose, Love, and Omaeda. But, the latter 3 are tired. How are they gonna face them?

"Hey, shinigami with the white hair. Remember me?" as Hitsugaya looked in that direction.

"Oh, god..."

The others looked. They were all gonna face hell.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro. I remember you." as the flambouyant voice said.

"Damn... how are we gonna face... the other espadas!?"

* * *

Now, I bet you were never gonna expect them coming back and haunt you, right? Well... you guessed wrong! How they came back? You go find out.

Please review, okay? And I lie a lot, so please forgive me. I need to go for confession in church, so sad...

Anyway... stay tuned for the next episode, very soon...


	3. Fatal Resurrection

So, the next chapter's up, and to the readers of my other story 'You and I collide', it's on Hiatus for a while, at least I have less stories to concentrate on, since I'm gonna embark on alot of things for Halloween, and another story, which will be quite short actually. Trust me. XD I am itching to write that story, and for the reason why, check this Saturday on Halloween when I post something!

Thks to the ever reviewing feronia. wings, and don't forget KnowledgeandImagination!

**Warning: **This will contain spoilers on the upcoming bleach chapter. YES, I READ BLEACH SPOILERS!! It will be revealed in the story. Don'tcha worry bout it.

* * *

**Fatal resurrection**

The shinigami stood speechless. Hitsugaya stood in shock. Shinji felt useless. Yamamoto seemed serious. Soi Fon looked at her lost arm. Kira felt despair and the end creeping towards him. Omaeda wished he wasn't a lieutenant. Kyouraku looked back at his friend. His pale body strewn over chunks of debris. Hisagi and Komamura looking with ignored the gathering that has occurred._'Gin, what happened to you...'_

"Yo, Hitsugaya Toshiro." as the guy caught him off guard and the boy wonder was fortunate enough to bring his sword up in time to block the attack as the assailant crashed him into a building.

"You're a pussy, and you think you nearly killed me? Erase that! I'm an espada! I get stronger!! I get new found strength!! It's all because of Aizen-sama!! He grants me things! Only a mere soul reaper like you can dream of this power. Just be thankful you'll be killed by it!" as he stared at Hitsugaya.

* * *

"Hitsugaya Taicho GRRGH!!'' as Hisagi shunpoed to save him, but felt an even faster force rush towards him.

"Who are you!" the words tinted with fear.

"I am septima..."

* * *

"Hisagi-gah!!" as he felt big needles pierce his beasted body. Komamura turned back. Tousen used his second style to impale him. The blood stained his fur.

"And...*Huff* I thought...you...*Huff*want to walk...*Cough* the path...WITH THE LEAST BLOODSHED!!!!!!" as he charged.

"Bankai." as the void engulfed the captain. He was fearful, but this feeling stopped... as the blood gushed out from his chest.

"G-G-ah..." as he crashed landed onto a building.

"Komamura Taicho!!!!" as the world silenced.

* * *

"Septima espada, Zommari Leroux."

* * *

"So, you've already seen a captain fall. Still test our strength, little captain?" he said cheekily.

"Urgh..." he hissed as he held his gut. "I haven't forgotten about you."

"Luppi."

"Ah, you do remember!" he said in a flamboyant tone.

"Hitsugaya-kun, you seemed confused. How the hell can anyone come from the dead? For shinigamis, we return as spiritual pressure, right? Well, for the arrancar, as long as there's a remain from him, we can use it and resurrect him." Aizen spoke from afar.

"But, who did this?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Well, you know that in every army, there's different companies. The commander, the foot soldiers, the assassins, infantry, and the medics. Well, for us, we have this guy, who is able to turn any fallen one back to life. We needed the best time to unleash him, and it is now. Definitely, it was best that we unleash this when you are down on men. Ukitake Jushiro, Komamura Sajin, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Momo..."

"Don't use her name LIGHTLY! SHE ISN'T YOUR DOLL!!"

"Relax. What I'm saying is, there's no way for you to beat us. Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Uryu Ishida, Byakuya Kuchiki, Kenpachi Zaraki, and especially, Unohana Retsu, will not come to your aid. Seriously, Yamamoto, were you dumb enough to not have a medic here at war?"

"..." as he death glared at the traitor.

"Well, anyway, since you're down on men like I've mentioned, how about we kill you?" as he brushed his hair aside.

"No thank you." Hitsugaya chided.

"I'm sorry?" Aizen spoke up in a confused voice.

"Yea, you should be." as he dashed from the wall and was about to attack, however, he felt a burn down his back. hitsugaya hissed, as he fell down.

"A-ck... was that...Shakaho?" he whispered to himself.

"Yes, it's kido. When we took your shinigami powers, we also gained the ability of kido, and yes, you'll be shocked."

"Huh?"

_**"BANKAI.''**_

"Wait, FUCK NO!" his shocked face attached to his face again.

"Well, our dear professory decided to take the shinigami powers from one of us who had eaten a shinigami and duplicate it to us. Thus, we've learnt bankai. Shocking, huh? I'll prefer ressurecion better, but both combined is kick ass." Luppi said.

"Meet our brother, who is espada negative..."

'ESPADA NEGATIVE!?'

''Shiklaww Bloodthristt." as the sky ripped, as a silhouette emerged. The so called negative espada walked out. He had ruffly brown hair, a sharp face with an 'x' scar on his right cheek, he has a Sharp tooth sticking out of his mouth. He wore the typical arancar uniform, however, the sleeves are shorter and the exposed skin had fur all over, with the exception of his hands. On his sides, was two zanpakutos with an asterisk.

"Now, my brothers." Aizen raised his hand. "Go."

* * *

"Afro ain't that sexy." as another flamboyant voice popped out.

"*Huff* Shit...we're exhausted.... can we even fight?"

"I hope so." Rose said.

"Espada Octova, Szayel Apporo Granz."

"Espada Quinto, Nnoitra Jiruga." as he took his stance against them.

"Ah... is he serious?" Love spoke up.

"Wait!" as someone pushed the beast aside and crossed swords.

"Who are you?"

"Vizard, Lisa Yadomaru." as she donned her mask.

* * *

"Is that you, Kaien." a sickly voice spoke.

"Yes, and no. I have Kaien's memory, but I am noveno espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie. Ukitake, are you sure you want to battle?"

"Yes, it's to make the memory of Kaien be purified. Once bitten, twice killed, thrice executed, hollow."

"That isn't scary."

* * *

Hitsugaya looked ahead. Both Luppi and Shiklaww charged at him. Hitsugaya tried his best to parry all attacks.

"Well, let's show them, him, bankai."

"BANKAI!!!" as a pink energy surrounded Luppi and a brown one around Shiklaww. The wind subsided and Luppi held two long whips, resembling his tentacles, and Shiklaww had claws infused into his hands, just like wolverine.

"Hiyah!" as Luppis swung his weapon at Hitsugaya. He shunpoed it, but suddenly, Shilaww appeared behind him. Shiklaww attempted to strike.

"SOTEN NI ZASE, HYOURINMARU!!" as the dragon emerged and charged behind. However, what remained was not a frozen beast, it was ice, all over the place.

"I guess it's time to finish thi-Huh?" as he felt the temperature drop again.

Wait, if that's not me then..." as he looked in the distance, where a young black-haired girl stood.

"Tsugi no mai. Hakuren!!" as the ripples blasted for Shiklaww.

"Hyah!" as he sent a cero right through the blades in his hands to block the attack.

"Yo, Toshiro!" Ichigo waved.

"Kurosaki! Kuchiki! Unohana Taicho!Abarai and who are the two of you?" he pointed to two masked warriors.

"Ex- Aizen's army, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"Former third espada, Neliel Tu Oderschvank." The turquoise haired girl spoke up.

* * *

Well, Aizen betrays, now Aizen is betrayed. Woo, this chapter done! I feel horrible writing this boring story. Sry readers. Promise to update this as early as possible. Help spread the story too!

By the way, according to the accurate manga spoilers, Mayuri finds ichigo and uses a garanta machine that can create a gate at will. This means, yes... Ichigo is going back to Karakura, with Unohana, to heal the injured. Yes Yamamoto, why were you so STUPID TO SEND NO MEDIC TO THE WAR!!! CRAZY MAN!!! EVEN I AIN'T THAT CRAZY!!!

So, watch out for the halloween special, the special drawing of the characters.(Confirmed Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Ichigo, Rukia, Kenpachi, Yachiru, 3 more.) for halloween and of course, a slight preview of an upcoming... 6 chapter story.

Guess what it is, and I'll tell you the answer. Bye, leaving you with a short preview.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

"Why are we here?" Ichigo grumbled.

"For **** of course." Rukia shot back. "It's hosted by the taichos."

"Then why is Toushiro here?"

"Hitsugaya Taicho, Kurosaki. I'm underage to lead the groups, as the age requirement is 20 human years, and I'm 15."

"Oh, so, why is everyone in seireitei here?"

"It's for the ****, and we'll all be in groups, looks like, OMG!"Hitsugaya was shocked at the names in his group.

* * *


	4. I Care, You Kill, We Fight

Well, I guess you all want the next chapter,right?

Thks to Feronia. wings, KnowledgeandImagination and X-elemental for the reviews, though X-elemental, if you're reading this story again, you should have read the third chapter. It will clarify all your doubts you sent me. Well, can't be helped...

I don't own bleach. If I did, all of you will have free Ice Cream!

* * *

**I Care, You Kill, We Fight  
**

All the available stared at the torn fabric in the sky. Almost looking gloomy for soul society and reinforcements finally arrived!

"Yo, Toshiro, Gramps." Ichigo greeted them as he got down to the same level as Toshiro.

"Hitsugaya-Tai-"

"You still pretty much care about that during war huh? What's more important, protecting your status, or saving Karakura from Aizen?" Ichigo stated coldly in his face after interrupting his speech.

"You're right... Ichigo, can you take Aizen for a while?"

"Why is that?" Ichigo asked, eyes wide.

"Well, you probably have one of the biggest reasons to fight Aizen. He's gonna take your town."

"Don't you have a good reason too? Isn't it for that girl... Hinamori?" he replied.

"Take care of him first. I have a score to settle with this fucker here." he chided. Ichigo smirked as he shunpoed to Aizen.

"Hitsugaya Taicho! Let me help you!" Renji cried out as he got next to him.

"Don't stress yourself, Abarai." he warned.

"Looks like they've gotten backup. Shikklaww, how 'bout you take that tattoo head? I have a score to settle with the captain."

"My pleasure." as he sonidoed in front of Renji as striked, with the latter only managing a block but was hurled towards a building a mile away.

"ABARAI-TCK!" Hitsugaya cried but didn't anticipate the attack of Luppi as the whip swung him crashing into another building.

"Hmm... you've gotten weak, Hitsugaya." Luppi commented as he stood on a building overlooking the crash site.

"I'm disappointed in such a vice-captain like you." Shikklaw said as he crept closer to Renji.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!!!!" both cried out, raising their spiritual pressure to over the top.

"BANKAI!!!!" as the skies turned crinsom and aquamarine...

* * *

Meanwhile, Lisa was having a lot of problems. Even with her enhanced speed due to her mask, she just couldn't keep up and inflict a small cut onto him, let alone get pass his defences. On the other hand, Nnoitra was pounding strikes after strikes on her, causing her on the defensive, and striking a blow down her chest. Lisa's hollow mask broke off as she was about to crash onto the ground...

"Cero!" as a blast came from Nnoitra's right. He immediately knew whose it was, judging from the colour and the cero pattern, and immediately shot his right back.

"So I see you got back your adult form," Nnoitra said as the unknown woman sonidoed behind him, about to unsheathe her zanpakutou."Neliel!" he cried out as he blocked her sneak attack.

"Nnoitra, why are you doing this?" she asked as she held her sword up to hold back his attack.

" I need to quench my thirst for blood. I need the thrill of of killing to run in my veins. And, I need the joy of killing people rushing through me."

"That's inhumane, Nnoitra." Neliel chided back as she slashed at him.

"Neliel, you're being too soft. We espadas were created to kill. We cannot hold back. No matter what our objectives, we all kill, even though our fuckin' methods are different. You, on the other hand, are just a weakling! All females are weak!-"

Neliel snapped and slashed hard, chipping Santa Teresa.

"Oh, I see... But you really are WEAK! All females are! You all care too damn much! People turn this kindness as your foe. Look, you were soft, and was attacked by me and Szayel. Harribel cared too fuckin' much, she was killed by Aizen. Even that shinigami that was under Aizen was nearly on the brink of death! Well, she's here, and you might want to meet her, before either one of you die." he said, indicating Hinamori as the shinigami, which he overheard while Aizen was giving their first espada debrief.

"No, this kindness is not to be trampled on. Why bother to kill? Doesn't it leave a stain in your heart?"

"Course FUCKIN' NOT!" he grunted, as he threw Santa Teresa at her. It missed, surprisingly.

'Oh, wait!'

The male pulled the chain attached to his weapon back, causing Neliel to be shocked for a surprise attack, but Neliel blocked it off with her sword, but heard...

"Cero!" as Nnoitra blasted one at her from point blank.

"Eergh!" she groaned loudly as he crashed into a building.

"See! I told you! You really are weak! Woman should fuckin' know their place! They can't fight, they only care! Fighting means, death. Fighting means, bloodshed! You don't care! Once you do, it's all over! You lose the will to fuck the enemy up, you will care for his fuckin' well being. This means, no attacks. Also means, game over."

"Shut up, Nnoitra." she spoke up as she moved from the rubble. "Declare,"

"No you're not! Cero!" as he blasted another one from his tongue.

'Got you.'

Neliel stopped her ressurecion, and swallowed the cero, mixing with her own, and blasting it straight at him, which made him fly right through a pole and crash into another building. Neliel sonidoed to where he crash landed and raised her sword to his neck.

"Nnoitra, we can end this now by you stopping this inhumane methods. If you continue, I'll have to chop your head.''

"As if that will happen." as he mumbled something. "Hado no. 31,"

'Is that a shinigami skill?' she thought, eyes wide, shocked.

"Shakaho!" as he hit her.

"When we were being rebirthed, as they call it, we had gained shinigami powers, more than just the zanpakutou and humanoid form. In fact, we learnt both kido and bankai. This is what you get for not being with the Espadas. We get stronger, you get weaker."

"Okay, you leave me no choice. Declare, Gamuza!" as purple reiatsu surrounded her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Renji was dealing with the negative espada, but he wasn't doing too well. Not doing well is an understatement actually. He couldn't keep up with Shikklaww. He was too fast for Zambimaru to catch up. Every time his bankai lunged at the espada, he would sonido past it, and move so fast that Renji was left all open for an attack.

"Gah!" he screamed as Shikklaww slashed him across the chest with his claws.

"You're no match, Shinigami. I'm much stronger than the primera, and I watched your battle with the Octova. You were struggling with him. What makes you sure you'll beat me?" he ridiculed Renji, as he laid on the floor, holding his wound, as Zambimaru returned to it's sealed state.

"I...I-won't GIVE UP!" he roared as he grabbed his sealed blade and struck Shikklaww, but he stabbed Renji right through the chest.

"Uck!" Renji chocked as his opponent raised his up into the sky.

"Determination means nothing. It just drives you faster to your grave. Prepare to die." as he charged his claw.

"Ce-"

But before that could happen, a red ball of crimson fire was sent towards Shikklaw, stopping the attack, and freeing Renji.

* * *

Well, you might know who did it.

Maybe not.

And I know there's hardly any Hitsuhina in this chapter, I apologise.

But, anyway, please review!

The next chapter will be coming out late, again, I'm sorry again, because I'm working on another chapter.

So, please, forgive me, and hope to see you all soon.

P. S I don't want Ichigo to completely kill Aizen. Put some Iba(He needs love) or some Coujirou.

Actually, forget about it.

Well, bye guys!


	5. Flaming Sorceress

Wee! Next chapter! Sorry for the quite late update, hope for you to forgive me

Thks to feronia. wings, KnowledgeAndImagination and HitsugayaXxXHinamori for the reviews!

So, I guess we have to begin, with the disclaimer. I do not own bleach, just like the millions of writers here.

* * *

**Previously...**

_Meanwhile, Renji was dealing with the negative espada, but he wasn't doing too well. Not doing well is an understatement actually. He couldn't keep up with Shikklaww. He was too fast for Zambimaru to catch up. Every time his bankai lunged at the espada, he would sonido past it, and move so fast that Renji was left all open for an attack._

_"Gah!" he screamed as Shikklaww slashed him across the chest with his claws._

_"You're no match, Shinigami. I'm much stronger than the primera, and I watched your battle with the Octova. You were struggling with him. What makes you sure you'll beat me?" he ridiculed Renji, as he laid on the floor, holding his wound, as Zambimaru returned to it's sealed state._

_"I...I-won't GIVE UP!" he roared as he grabbed his sealed blade and struck Shikklaww, but he stabbed Renji right through the chest._

_"Uck!" Renji chocked as his opponent raised his up into the sky._

_"Determination means nothing. It just drives you faster to your grave. Prepare to die." as he charged his claw._

_"Ce-"_

_But before that could happen, a red ball of crimson fire was sent towards Shikklaw, stopping the attack, and freeing Renji._

_**Chapter 5: Flaming Sorceress**_

Renji hit the ground, huffing loudly and shifting his head to his right. He was saved in the nick of time by the one person capable of such an attack. He knew it too well, both of them were classmates in the academy. Usually, he, as the assumed stronger one, would be the one to rescue her. Never did he expect her to do it for him...

Shikklaww, on the other hand, cursed under his breath. He was so close to claiming a fatality, but suddenly, some idiot had to blast him off and he wasted that opportunity. He rubbed his claws and turned into the direction in which the red ball of fire came from.

"You! Stop your hiding! Your Kido won't be effective against me." He cried out, as the one responsible walked out of the shadows.

"Okay, I'm here." the girl replied as she held her blade. Renji sighed in relief as his suspicions were confirmed. It was Momo Hinamori.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ichigo met up with Aizen. Being the only one to not see Aizen's shikai, all hope of defeating him fell onto his shoulders. It was make or break for Soul Society.

"Ah, Ryoka." Aizen said confidently while brushing his hair aside."I never ever doubted your strength, you were always strong, I could see that. You beat Grimmjow, but even spared his life. You defeated Ulquiorra, but resisted to kill him off. You have a kind heart, but there's one downfall in that."

"What do you mean." Ichigo said coldly, as his hollow told him"_Ichigo, unleash me! I want to fight him! He looks powerful!''_

_"No! Even with you alone, he'll beat that white ass of yours. Hollow, we'll have to work together."_

_"Suit yourself." _the hollow replied, dissatisfied._"Just don't die."_

_"I never thought you would care about me." _Ichigo smirked.

_"I just want your stupid body okay."_

_"Fine by me." _as Ichigo swiped his blade in the air and dashed right for Aizen. "This is for Soul Society, And KARAKURA!!! Getsuga, TENSHO!!!"

"Hmmph." Aizen grunted as he blocked the attack with his blade, but nearly fell back due to the pressure it exerted. "Interesting. But, the downfall of your kind heart, is that you'll never kill anyone. Hado no. 90. Kurohitsugi." as a black box surrounded Ichigo, but he shunpoed away in time, and appeared behind Aizen and attempted a swipe at him, but Aizen did a reflex flip over it and jumped onto Ichigo, with the latter just blocking it in time.

"Grr.'' he grunted as he pushed back and ripped his face, donning the hollow mask.

"Ah, the hollowfication everyone was talking about." the nemesis commented as he looked into the distance. _'Grr, Momo, she's out there. And I thought she would be dead. She is strong, I can tell from the years I spent with her...'_

* * *

"Hinamori!" Renji cried out to his saviour as she leaped down from the building, clutching Tobiume with her right hand. Shikklaww looked with anticipation as he took an attacking stance.

"So, you're the one Aizen nearly killed. He's told some tales about your amazing kido, and that hidden strength within you..." as Shikklaww attempted to strike at her with his claws, but Hinamori caught his weapon with the prongs on her sword and said the incarnation of a kido spell.

"Hado no 31. Shakaho!" as she blasted it into his face from point blank and he flew straight into the wall. Hinamori quickly grabbed Renji and shunpoed to find Unohana or Kira for healing.

"Hina...mori..." Renji fought back the pain as he called out to her, who was carrying him on her back. "Great... to see you..."

"Abarai-kun, saving a friend in danger is what we all have to do." she smiled despite the dangerous situation at hand. "I'm going to bring you to Unohana Tai-"

"Oh no you don't!" Shikklaww sonidoed swiftly, in fact, so fast, he can sonido to 4 places in a second.

"Huh?" she gasped as he dropped Renji and cried out"Bakudo no. 39. Enkosen!" blocking the strike, but Shikklaww jumped over the shield and was right over Hinamori.

"Hajike, Tobiume!" she swung her blade as she blasted the same red ball of fire onto him, but he sonidoed too quickly for her to get a hit, and he went right behind her.

"Gotcha." she smiled cunningly as she used a trick Byakuya taught her." Hado no 4. Byakurai." as she shot the kido spell through her sleeve, shooting it right through his chest.

"Tck, you got me." he hissed in pain as he charged up a kido spell of his own. "Bakudo no 4. Hainawa." as Hinamori was bound.

"How did you." she struggled against the kido spell.

"Thanks to the noveno espada, who was an ex lieutenant of Soul Society."

"Kaien Shiba-sama?" Hinamori asked, shocked.

"Yes. Therefore-huh?"

"Glad to know that." Hinamori said, as she broke free from the spell."I was just testing your abilities. A low kido spell can't secure me for long, and I'm good at kido, so breaking it is a piece of cake."

"Well, it seems I underestimated you. Oh, well, be the first to see my ressurecion." Shikklaww then held his claws in a cross formation. "Tear, Wolverine!" as brown spiritual pressure surrounded the espada. Hinamori took this chance to go send Renji to Unohana, but suddenly, she felt her back tear open, as blood gushed out of the wound.

"What?" she was shocked as she was about to crash onto the ground, but Shikklaw, now entirely covered in fur, his blade has become longer, and his hands and feet look more-beast like. He had fangs too, and spikes on his back. Shikklaww tried to attack her, but she held her blade up in the last minute.

"Think again." he exclaimed, smiling as the claws detached from his hand and exploded right into Hinamori's face. Shikklaww landed on the ground, swinging his arm as the claws regenerated onto his hand. He looked into the rubble, seeing his enemy panting as blood dripped from her forehead and he hair spewn over, as the blast incinerated her hair bun.

"Well, I guess I have... to do this..." Hinamori said as she held her sword, with the blade facing down. "Bankai." as purple spiritual pressure surrounded her.

* * *

_'Is this, Hinamori!?' _the boy prodigy thought to himself as he felt her reiatsu going over the limits as he turned into the direction it was coming from.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Luppi cried out in anger as he thought Hitsugaya was ignoring him. "Never look down on me!" as he used his tentacles to grab him by the neck.

"Gack!" Hitsugaya was breathless. He couldn't breathe. But Luppi wasn't satisfied. He wanted to kill him, on the spot.

**And he was about to tighten the grip on him...**

* * *

Boom!Cliffhanger! I'm sorry!

I'm so sorry this chapter lacked action. But, I promise there's plenty to come.

Now, besides the flames I know that will come with this chapter, I have a poll on my site.

You will help decide the sequel of this story. Either, a good, a bad, or two alternates endings, where one is good, and one is bad.

I can't decide, so I ask the readers to help me decide.

Well, until the next chapter, goodbye. It's 2.10am here. By the way. XD


	6. The End Where I Begin

Okay, I'm so sorry, I was away for a camp during the weekdays, so I finally am able to update a few of my fics, but this first. In fact, I think this is the main one I'll concentrate on, as I need to do this before the current arc ends.

Thks Feronia. wings and KnowledgeAndImagination for the reviews.  
And one more note. I know Hinamori released her bankai but... let's shift the story away... XD

Warning: Spoilers from Bleach Manga Chapter 384. Now you know why I need to update fast.

* * *

_'Is this, Hinamori!?' the boy prodigy thought to himself as he felt her reiatsu going over the limits as he turned into the direction it was coming from._

_"Don't turn your back on me!" Luppi cried out in anger as he thought Hitsugaya was ignoring him. "Never look down on me!" as he used his tentacles to grab him by the neck._

_"Gack!" Hitsugaya was breathless. He couldn't breathe. But Luppi wasn't satisfied. He wanted to kill him, on the spot._

_**And he was about to tighten the grip on him...**_

**Chapter 6: The End Where I Begin  
**

_'Is this the end?'_ he thought as he felt his air supply shorten. His breathing became too heavy, his eyes blurred and blood dripped from his nose. He knew he could go anytime. Maybe, people overestimated him too much. _'Boy Prodigy? Yea right, I'm the one dying right now... I... I...'_ even his brain was dying. Yes, even he confirmed it. Hitsugaya Toshiro was going to die...

"Grand Rey Cero!" echoed throughout Karakura Town as Luppi looked left and saw a blast of blue spiritual energy, so devastating, he could see the fabrics of time and space tear as he incurred that same wrath.

"This, This, GRIMMJOW!!! Don't think you're the only one with a Grand Rey Cero!" Luppi roared as he released his ressurecion and the tentacles were positioned in a cannon-like shape. "This is the reason I replaced you, Jaegerquaes!" as he blasted his own pink coloured one to counter it.

"Replace?" Grimmjow sonidoed behind Luppi and snorted"You didn't even fuckin' injure me. You and your bullcrap, Luppi." as he unsheathed his sword and tried to slice him, but Luppi blocked it with his tentacle, but Grimmjow appeared behind him and stabbed him.

"What a joke Grimmjow." Luppi laughed in pain as his tentacles positioned right above of the blue haired kid and it blasted him, crashing towards the ground. Grimmjow coughed out blood and looked at his enemy, who was about to blast him again, but Hitsugaya came from behind and cried "Ryusenka!" as his sword infused with ice and attempted to stab, but one of his tentacles detached at shot right at him, exploding upon impact. The boy crashed right next to Grimmjow, who chided "Hmmph, me being associated with this shimigami..."

"It's Hitsugaya Taicho, Espada." he reprimanded sternly, but soon turned grateful "Thanks for saving me."

"Whatever." he pretended to ignore as he stood up and held his sword. "Grind, Pantera!" as he turned into his panther state and dashed right for Luppi as the latter whipped his weaponry but Grimmjow's extreme speed caused him to maneuver around it swiftly and he jumped up front of his face, where he tried to slice his head off with the blade on his right arm, but the flamboyant espada moved his head to his left.

"Nice try, Luppi duppi."

"What was THAT!" the enraged man snapped but soon saw his right elbow shift. "Goodbye, noobshit." as the explosive darts blasted his face off.

* * *

"And I thought the weakest was to die first?" the masked man said in a high pitched voice as he walked away from Ukitake, who was laying on the floor.

"Yes, you're right." the low toned now emitted from the man. "He wasn't even an Espada, just Grimmjow's replacement."

"Kaien- no, Espada." Ukitake cringed and grimaced as he gasped for air. "I'm not done..."

"Aaroniero Arruruerie, Noveno Espada." they said together as they took the mask off and wore Kaien's face. "Yo, Ukitake Taicho."

"Kaien, we miss yo- No, it's you, Espada...URK!" he coughed blood and collapsed.

"Ukitake!" Kyouraku screamed as he shunpoed down and tried to rescue his fallen friend, but Ichimaru thrust his blade forward and nearly caught the drunk's neck, but he managed to run away, with his friend in tow. "You're gonna be alright, I promise."

"I can take care of him." a familiar voice that had been ringing in his ear for 200 years walked up. "Unohana-san..." as he handed his frail friend over and walked towards the ever smiling Gin.

"I have one question. What would you gain from this?"

"I have no idea. I just want the power to protect Ran." he replied.

"But, I think you're killing her along with us." Kyouraku answered back wisely.

"Well, to be truthful, I don't know what I'm doing..." he dropped his smile a bit, but then cried out. "Bankai."

"Damn, why is everyone using bankai? First, Hitsugaya, then Momo-chan, now Ichimaru. These kiddos need to sit back and relax." Kyouraku answered in a relaxed tone. "What's next, Aizen's Bankai?" he then shook his head. "NOOO!!! Dang, if only I was hardworking enough to show my bankai..."

* * *

**(A/N: NOW IT'S SPOILER TIME)**

Zommari was toying with Hisagi as the latter was confused out of his wits. Komamura got off the ground he crashed on, and Tousen noticed this, along with Aizen's fight with Ichigo. "Time to end this." as he walked forward and put his hand on his face.

"What the! Hollowfication!?" Hisagi croaked.

"Yes." as the pure white mask was pasted on his face and he gained a new chest plate. He quickly dispatched Hisagi and kicked Komamura away.

"How low have you gone, Tousen!" Komamura growled.

"You shun me because of this? How 'bout that Ryoka?"

"He was forced, you weren't!" Komamura literally barked back at Tousen but the latter suddenly felt something chain around this neck and he flew back, as Hiasgi was about to behead him.

"Grk." Hisagi collapsed.

"I never want to die a worthless death as a shinigami." Tousen said as he walked away.

"Bankai!!" as the giant awakened and roared.

* * *

_'Her bankai...'_ Aizen was in deep thought as Ichigo shunpoed straight at him, but Aizen cooly did a Deja Vu as he held his blade with a finger and sliced Ichigo, but this time, he only received a small cut."Practiced, I see?"

"Yea." Ichigo smiled proudly. "I can tell you are concerned, since that Momo kid unleashed her bankai. Aizen, everyone wants your neck."

"Try as you might. I guess, just like the others, I will use it too. Bankai.''

* * *

Kyouraku observed from afar. "Okay, I had it, everyone's using their damn bankai... OH SHIT! Aizen's bankai!"

* * *

Yes, I know, Bankai Festival!! And I have all of it planned out. Hinamori's, Ichimaru's Aizen's, and even Rukia's fourth dance! So, do watch out. I know this chapter was very jumpy, but please forgive me. Yes, Luppi died! And no, I haven't forgotten 'bout Nel and Nnoitra. And I still remember Szayel. XD Watch out in the next chapter XD!

Oh, and remember to vote in the poll on my Page, it'll determine the future of this battle.


	7. Bleed For My Desire

Told you I'm updating fast for this fic. XD

Thks to feronia. wings and KnowledgeAndImagination for da reviews!

* * *

_Previously..._

_'Her bankai...' Aizen was in deep thought as Ichigo shunpoed straight at him, but Aizen cooly did a Deja Vu as he held his blade with a finger and sliced Ichigo, but this time, he only received a small cut."Practiced, I see?"_

_"Yea." Ichigo smiled proudly. "I can tell you are concerned, since that Momo kid unleashed her bankai. Aizen, everyone wants your neck."_

_"Try as you might. I guess, just like the others, I will use it too. Bankai.''_

**Chapter 7: Bleed For My Desire**

Ichigo sweatdropped at the word Aizen just said. "No, please, come on... at least give us a chance... your bankai!?" He then remembered Unohana's words "_Whatever you do, do not look at Aizen's shikai. If you do, Soul Society would lose it's only hope."_

_"Oh, I love the reiatsu!!" _Ichigo's hollow cried out in his conscience after the blast of energy. In just an hour, six bankais have been released. Hitsugaya's, Renji's, Hinamori's, Komamura's, Ichimaru's and now, Aizen's one. He felt the tremendous force trying to smash his bones. He was sure that even some Arrancar would be crushed by this pressure. If he wore his mask, his bones will definitely be crushed.

_"Shut up, you. If I unleash you, my bones will shatter. Wouldn't want a dismantled body right?"_

_"Fine, if you insist. I give up reasoning with you. Like I said, don't die."_

Aizen emerged from his godly blast of pressure and appeared with just a rod. It was black-purple, with a 10point star in the middle of a tiberian sun. _'No, there's more to it. I bet he has a hollow ma-'_

You think I have a hollow mask? You had to be kidding me. The only one with it is Tousen. Even Gin doesn't have it. Truth is, amongst the three of us, Tousen's the weakest, so I offered him hollow powers. But, I have to tell you, it comes at a consequence. He'll soon find out. Keep it a secret." Aizen chided sneakily as he licked his weapon. "Soon, all the blood of you people will be here. I will have my cup of blood to quench my thirst while I rule over the world. Your blood, Shinji's blood, Urahara's blood, Grimmjow's blood, Yamamoto's blood, but what I want is from the both of them, Hinamori and Hitsugaya. Do you actually want to know what my bankai is? Don't worry, not looking at it won't help!" as he raised his rod and the star glowed.

"Not looking doesn't work? What do you-URK!" he felt his left wrist behind 360 degrees and snap as he screamed in pain. "Ahhh!!!"

"Don't worry. If that was pain, how about I snap your neck too?" Aizen smiled as he smashed Ichigo's stomach from within.

"Gak!" he vomited blood out. "Shit! Is this..."

"Yes, Ichigo. While my shikai is to create illusions, it won't work if you can't see it. However, my bankai does not need you to look at it. My bankai's ability..."

**"Is the suppression of all five senses, your will and your mind"**

''Shit!" as he forced his hollow mask on. _"Finally, Ichigo!"_

Aizen had heard of the godly hollowfication of Ichigo, so he tried to finish him off quick. But, to no avail.

"Hmm... seems like, your hollow powers managed to suppress it. I might find this, interesting... The only problem is that I can't use my shikai and bankai at the same time. Meaning, I can't create and illusion and suppress your five senses and your will. Your mind too... " he unsheathed the other end of his rod, which turned out to be a blade, and shunpoed straight at Ichigo...

"Let's go!" as he pushed the blade away.

* * *

"Utae, Gamuza." Nel cried as she turned into her antelope form and grabbed her lance. "Lanzador Verde" as she threw it immediately at Nnoitra, who was caught off guard, but he dodged in time too.

"It seems you want to go all out on this one. Well, we still have that battle. You sure you won't turn into a child again?" Nnoitra chided as he licked Santa Teresa.

"I will try not to."

"Good enough. Pray... that you live! Cero!" Nnoitra cheated and launched his cero at full blast from the tip of his tongue straight at Nel, hoping to hit her without her using her own ability back. He sonidoed forward and swung Santa Teresa. "DIE NELIEL!!"

"Cero Double." she uttered as she shot back at tremendous force as Nnoitra was burnt from the blast. All that was left was the bottom of his outfit. His eyes changed colour to red. This meant danger...

"Okay, it looks like I can't toy with you. Bitch, have some fuckin' fun while you're fuckin' at it! Inore,"

"SANTA TERESA!!!" as he gained his arms and scythes.

"Let's do this, Neliel Tu Oderschvank." he hissed.

"Don't worry, Nnoitra Jiruga."

Both lunged forward and began the battle of Male vs Female.

* * *

As the purple reiatsu faded away, Shikklaww looked at Hinamori. "So, this was Aizen-sama's subordinate. Impressive indeed." he licked his claws and lunged forward, but a blade popped up and Hinamori pushed him away as he crashed into a building.

"Don't look down on me, just because I'm a girl and a lieutenant." the purple mist left as a western sword with a purple western guard appeared in her right hand. On the guard was a fire emblem. The end of the hilt was connected to a scarf-like cloth. Something like Tobiume's pink scarf around it's neck to hold the bells. It's just that, the wraps around Hinamori's right arm only.

"Bankai. Flame pheonix Flying Plum."

"I wasn't underestimating you. If I was, I would just walk away. So, I assume you lost your kido ability of your sword being the focus power?"

"No." Hinamori replied as the sword turned into a red staff with a pheonix engraved around it, and is as long as her sword." The thing about my zanpakutou is that, while many zanpakutou's are special in one area, like for example, fire like Sou-taicho, ice like Shi- I mean, Hitsugaya Taicho, Kido like Yumichika-san, mine is two, and can be switched with my mind. Probably you've figured that the sword is fire, and my rod's kido. However, there's another special ability I have, and I'm saving it up, for Aizen."

"What do you mean by _'saving up for Aizen'_?'' Shikklaww asked. He, despite the mad scientist tag on him, did not understand what she was saying.

"You'll find out." as she switched her blade back to sword form.

"And, who is this Hitsugaya Taicho?"

"A friend." she replied as Shikklaw sonidoed up and slashed three times, but Hinamori blocked effectively and shunpoed up into the sky, turning it into the staff again. "Hajike, Tobiume!" as the nostalgic fireball blasted the ground, but Shikklaw sonidoed from building to building and jumped up in front of her. She quickly changed to sword and slashed a vertical one at her, but he was too quick, even in her bankai, as he charged from behind her, but Hinamori twisted her body in time, though she received a scratch on the arm.

"You sure are gutsy..." Shikklaw said bluntly as he pulled a claw off from his arm and he swiped the blood away and licked it. "Soon, your blood, will be mine to taste. Bakudo no 62. Hyapporankan!" as the threw a rod and it broke into pieces and charged straight at Hinamori, who was pinned onto the wall. She struggled to get loose, but she just couldn't. Maybe it was the dual spiritual energy that caused her to render helpless. Shikklaww walked up to her, smiling.

"Blood fuels my ambition you know. And what better way than to suck the blood of a sweet girl like you." his fangs grew as he brushed the hair from her neck.

"No..." she whimpered as she tried to break free but couldn't. Suddenly, she felt pain surge through her next. She shifted her eyes and saw the fangs implanted in the neck and blood dripped. Shikklaww looked more delighted the more blood he sucked. He also looked more buff with each second. Maybe, blood is his source of power? She tried screaming for help, but she was panting too hard and even so, her cry was too soft for anyone to hear. Shikklaww licked the holes on her neck and walked to the other side.

"Sorry, but two is better than one." as he bit her again.

_'Shiro-chan...'  
_

* * *

Kyouraku looked at Gin as he swung his hand. Kyouraku jumped out of the way as a blade shot at light speed. Soon, two were coming in diagonally as he unleashed his zanpakutou and stopped two incoming ones with them. Kyouraku jumped forward and attempted to slash Ichimaru, but he raised blades in all four directions, which caused the veteran to dodge away in time.

"I guess, you probably figured out my bankai from now. I can practically called Shinso out from anywhere I want. Air, land, even your groin area, you name it. I can do it anywhere, except places I have not seen. Meaning, I can't do it from inside your body. Plus, it's infinite, though, one lunge and I'll have to use a new 'harpoon' at you. That's sad huh?"

"Gin! Seriously! Why did you betray? What were you wanting to accomplish!" Kyouraku let out an outburst as he created one of his games. "Busho Koma!" as he created a spinning top but Gin just shot two at him, causing him to dodge.

"My only goal, is to protect what I want." he said as he noticed something at the site where Hiyori was....

* * *

Hiyori was breathing hard. Unohana hasn't made it to her yet, so Matsumoto still had to heal.

"Big chest." a high pitched voice said from behind her. She turned back. It was Aaroniero.

"Shit. Espada!" her eyes was full of shock. "They're all strong, like the one Hinamori's facing... crap!"

"Rankle the seas and the skies, Nejibana." as his trident as positioned to stab her from her back.

"Goodbye, sexy." as he attempted to thrust it into her...

_'NO! RAN!'_ Ichimaru pushed the incoming Kyouraku aside and flipped his zanpakutou over. _'I only have one shot...'_

"Ikorose," he opened his eyes, those globes glowing with the desire to protect. "SHINSO!"

* * *

Cliffhanger? I don't know. Actually. I need to complete this up before the current plot ends, like I've mentioned, so expect a spam of your inbox. I'm sorry!

Now, to decide the future of this fic, go to my profile and vote in the poll. Thanks. I know, this chapter is stupid again, with the constant switching of the battles. And I bet many's gonna say the Hinamori and Shikklaww fight was more like Twillight. Well, I'm sorry, it must be the vampire knight-ness. Sheesh. LOL. But I'm so sorry for the constant switching.

So, did you like the three bankais so far? I still have one more in store, at least. Well, until then... see ya!


	8. Don't Fuck With Aizen

Woots! I'm better again, so yea... XD

and thks for the review guys!

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_Hiyori was breathing hard. Unohana hasn't made it to her yet, so Matsumoto still had to heal._

_"Big chest." a high pitched voice said from behind her. She turned back. It was Aaroniero._

_"Shit. Espada!" her eyes was full of shock. "They're all strong, like the one Hinamori's facing... crap!"_

_"Rankle the seas and the skies, Nejibana." as his trident as positioned to stab her from her back._

_"Goodbye, sexy." as he attempted to thrust it into her..._

_'NO! RAN!' Ichimaru pushed the incoming Kyouraku aside and flipped his zanpakutou over. __'I only have one shot...'_

_"Ikorose," he opened his eyes, those globes glowing with the desire to protect. "SHINSO!"_

**Chapter 8: Don't Fuck With Aizen**

_'Oh, no! Is this my end?'_ ran through Matsumoto's head as she closed her eyes. _'I don't want to die! Anyone! Help! Taicho! Hinamori! Gin...'_

"SHINSO!!" Ichimaru thrusts his blade forward. Kyouraku held back his attack as he smiled at the former captain. "I love guys with Asian eyes... Poor Aizen..."

"Die!" both voices screamed in bloodlust but suddenly in pain, as the mask broke, showing the glass casing with the two 'balls' being stabbed through by shinso, as the purple liquid dripped from the broken glass. Matsumoto eyes were shaking. Shinji didn't know whether to laugh or cry at Ichimaru saving them.

"You're the one goin' da hell, ESPADA!" Ichimaru growled as the slashed his extended blade down, slicing Aaroniero in half.

"Kaien-dono, I feel sorry for your spirit. Why do you have to be always abused this way..." Rukia sighed from the top of a building as she unsealed her sword and looked in the distance. _'Zommari... for trying to kill Nii-sama...'_

Gin dropped down to the ground and walked to Matsumoto. The busty woman teared as she ran and hugged Ichimaru, sobbing into his clothes. "Gin! You idiot! Why did you leave!? Do you know how worried I was!?"

"I'm so sorry, Ran." Ichimaru consoled the woman as he patted her back. "I didn't know what I wanted to do when I joined. I had no motive, except to follow Aizen. I was wrong. He betrayed his subordinates. He killed Harribel. I mean, what if I would be killed next? Then, I realised something. Something that Ryoka kiddo said. _Protecting what I hold dear._ That was when I realized, I needed to protect you. If I made you worry, please, forgive me..."

"Oh, I forgive you, but... I was on the verge of wanting to kill you-"

"Well, you don't." Aizen shunpoed behind Ichimaru, away from where Ichigo was, and raised his sword. Gin opened his eyes and shot his sword from under his sleeve. Aizen dodged as Ichimaru jumped up, extended Shinso and slashed, but Aizen just merely activated his bankai and stopped Ichimaru.

"Crap!" he croaked as his red eyes looked at Matsumoto's shocked one as he was controlled by Aizen to stay still. Soon, he felt pain surge through as blood gushed from the deep wound in his chest as all the blood landed on Aizen's face, which he gladly licked.

"Aizen!" Ichigo roared as he unleashed a getsuga tensho at the said man, but he merely dodged. "I did say, I would drink all your blood from the top of my throne." Aizen said as he kicked Ichimaru's body down crashing into the debris.

"How could you!" Matsumoto's reiatsu flared as the image of a cat burst out and screeched through the very fabrics of space as she shunpoed forward and slashed too.

"I see," Aizen just stopped her plainly with his blade. " You're stronger, Matsumoto fukutaicho, but remember, I'm a captain. No, wait, the KING OF THE WORLD!!" as he finished her off with a strike across the chest which sent her crashing beside Ichimaru.

"Gin..." she said weakly, gasping for air as she tried to reach for his hand.

"Ran..." blood trickled from his mouth as both their lifeless orbs met.

"I... love..." both uttered as they hands almost touched.

"You..." but, after saying that word, their world turned black and their hands never held each others. Blood poured over where they were laying on, as Aizen laughed menacingly.

"WAHAHAHAHA!!! Gin, I have one thing to say to you, FUCK YOURSELF!" he cackled loudly, though he did sound as he was losing his sanity. "FUCK YOU TOO, MATSUMOTO!! DID YOU TWO THINK YOU COULD CUT ME!!! GO ON, CONTINUE DREAMING IN YOUR DEATH!!"

"Rangiku-san... Ichimaru..." Ichigo gritted in between his teeth as he clenched Tensa Zangetsu tighter. "How could you...Betray your own teammates and kill the both of them in such a cruel WAY!!!" he let out an outburst that everyone heard.

"No! Not Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya trembled as he looked at Grimmjow.

"Rangiku-san!" Hinamori uttered as she was sucked on by Shikklaww.

"Taicho! Matsumoto-san!" Kira shed a tear as he screamed in insanity. "WHY!!!"

"Matsumoto..." Renji huffed in pain.

"What do you mean? War is meant for blood and death. Where was the love? Both showed theirs, for each other, and payed the ultimate price. DEATH! But, do you want to see more?" he hissed sinisterly as he looked at Hiyori.

"No! Not her!" Ichigo cried as he leapt forward, but a random arrancar blocked our hero.

"Aizen, what do you want!" Shinji hissed as he grabbed his zanpakutou.

"Go away, Shinji." he said. "Bakudo no. 99. part 2. Bankin!" as a giant slab crushed him under the weight.

"NO! Aizen don't!!" the bowl-cut man exclaimed as he reached out his hand for Hiyori. "Hiyori, don't leave! I love you too!!"

"I love you too... I'm sorry for the abuse I gave yo-" her final speech as cut short as Aizen unleashed his bankai and broke Hiyori's neck in a 90 degrees position.

"No... No..." Shinji cried, both in speech and tearing from his eyes, as he screamed. "HI-YO-RIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Five men started running through a deserted area as one stopped and took out his hat. "Hiyori... died." as he shed a tear. The other four looked at him, filled with sorrow and revenge.

"Don't worry, we'll get back what we lost." the sole woman said. The other three men nodded.

"So," the mysterious bespectacled man uttered. "Gonna use that long awaited bankai?"

"For Hiyori, yes." he put his hat on. "Let's go!"

* * *

Aizen continued to laugh as Ichigo's vein popped up from his head.

Shinji laid there, revenge rushing through his body as he gather all the energy he had. "AAI-ZZZZZEEEEEEEENNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he broke the kido spell and grabbed his sword. " DIE!!!" he ran his left hand in front of his face and pulled down his hollow mask as striked hard, which sent Aizen flying into a wall. The dust cleared as he dashed forward as attacked Shinji, pummeling him with blows.

"WAHAHAHA!!'' he screamed as he unleashed a kido spell. "Hado no 33. SOKATSUI!!!!"

_"Not cool, now he's sounding like me!"_ the hollow snorted as Ichigo stabbed Aizen from the back.

"2vs1, I see?" he said calmly, before smashing Ichigo's mask with his left elbow.

"Shit!" the strawberry cursed as he flew to the ground, a rock slab stabbing his gut.

"Ichigo! GAH!" Shinji exclaimed as Aizen knocked him out, his mask breaking apart too.

"NOW!" Aizen cried to the whole of Soul Society and the vizards. "How would you like, to see your only hope fail in killing me? So, as you say. Since he's the only hope because he has not seen my shikai, I will take that away..." he pinned Ichigo down and said the words. "Kudakero, Kyoka Suigetsu"

"RAH!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo screamed. Unohana lowered her head. "I guess, this is it..."

"Now, I can torture you some more. Bankai. This is the only annoyance of my sword, making me shift from shikai to bankai every single time. Oh well..." he muttered as he toyed with Ichigo's mind.

**(****AN: **_This _**refers to Aizen's words in Ichigo's head. The normal font is what Ichigo's saying.)**

_"Your mother hates you. She died, because, she has given up on you!" _

"No! No!" he screamed as he held his head and banged in onto the ground. " She was killed!"

_"But, what use? You let everyone down. Your dad, all Dads want a good son, but you were rebellious. You lost his faith. I bet he wanted to kill you..."_

"No! Go away!!!" Everyone looked in pity at Ichigo's sight.

_An image of Byakuya appeared"You will never get Rukia."_

"Get out! get out! GET OUT!!!!" he screamed as an image of his hollow appeared and did the same agonizing.

_"You hollow, you're a disgrace to all of them. Sticking with a human..." Aizen toyed with Hollow now._

_"Get out! I'll be king!!" he cried._

"Ichigo..." Rukia shed a tear while seeing Ichigo's pain. Why... she dragged him into the shinigami business....

"Kurosaki..." Hitsugaya shunpoed swiftly to where Aizen was. "Wait, for me..."

"How... could Aizen do this... AH!" Hinamori yelped as her vision blurred. Shikklaww was satisfied.

"Your blood tastes good. I bet after killing you, I could have a full course buffet..."

_"Everyone hates you! Byakuya hates you! That Quincy kid hates you! Tatsuki hates you! Rukia hates you! Grimmjow hates you!"_

"NO NO NO!!!"

"Stop this Aizen!" Shinji put on his mask and unleashed a cero.

"Pathetic." Aizen brushed it away, while giving Ichigo time to breathe. _'My-my mind! AH!!!!'

* * *

_Nel and Nnoitra landed a flash blow to each other as both fell. Nnoitra breathed hard. "I guess, females, are really good at fighting after all. Forgive me, Neliel... kill me..."

"No, I will not. Admitting your mistake is good enough, I guess...." she coughed out blood.

"Well, if you insist..." the barbarian fell, reverting back to his sealed state.

"That was great, Nnoitra..." Neliel returned back too, and collapsed.

* * *

Tousen looked on at Aizen's cruel ways and laughed too. "Gin, I can't believe you tried opposing Aizen-sama. You should have taken that power when you were offered it. Look at Me! I am powerful... Though, that kid sure had a hard time. He'll probably be in the mental institute after this."

"Tousen!" Komamura roared as he commanded his bankai to attack him, but Tousen's hollowfication gave his great speed, and he moved away quickly, appearing behind Komamura and stabbing him in the back.

Meanwhile, Kira walked up to Hisagi and began healing.

"Kira..." the tattooed man choked.

"Hisagi-san, don't. I'm healing-"

"Don't. Just, defeat Tousen. No, kill him."

"WHY!?" he tried controlling his senses.

"Because, he is different from Ichimaru. Your captain didn't have a bad motive. All he wanted was to protect Matsumoto-san. He, walked in a path that he could turn back and go on another. However, Tousen, he chose one that had no way to turning back, a one-way road. He chose to live and die by it. The path of the least bloodshed? No way. He was on the one of power, broken promises, and the loss of one's control. Please, save him from his insanity..." Hisagi coughed and passed out. Kira grabbed Wabisuke as walked on.

"I promise, Hisagi-san."

"I leave you to finish Komamura off, Zommari." Tousen said as he walked away.

"With pleasure." he said as he raised his blade.

"Fourth dance!" a familiar voice cried out. Zommari turned back to see Rukia stab her sword in the ground. ''Icicle plateau!" as the ground froze and it chased after Zommari, who try as he might, couldn't outrun it and his leg froze. Rukia then thrusted her sword down, sending icicles up from the ground and impaling him.

"Goodbye, Es-" Zommari appeared behind Rukia.

"This is my special sonido... and my final strike." he slashed her but she dodged.

"Smarter than I imagined..." she groaned as he grabbed her right arm which was bleeding.

"So, the sister of that captain? Can you match up to him?"

"Don't worry." Rukia snickered. "You won't feel a thing. Just relax, and chill, with the pun intended."

* * *

Yamamoto still stood there as he watched Aizen wreak havoc on his deputies. Coujirou appeared behind him and popped a question. "Sou-taicho, why aren't you helping fight against Aizen?"

"For special reasons you wouldn't understand. If I killed Aizen, then they won't learn-"

"Would you rather see them dead than help them?" Coujirou raised the question that made Yamamoto think for a while.

"Even if I intervene, I won't be able to do anything. My power's at it's limit, and so I can't improve. Whereas for these kids, their power can grow. They're still young. I don't know whether I'll die in this war, but I lay my trust in the kids. Hitsugaya Taicho, Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki, Abarai Fukutaicho, they're our only hope."

"How about Gin and Matsumoto fukutaicho?"

"They'll make it. Love overcomes all."

"I see..." Coujirou sighed as he walked to the battlefield. "I guess, I'd rather die than watch Soul Society fall. Goodbye, Sou-taicho, if I don't meet you again."

"I will ensure your death won't be for nothing. Let's go."

"Hai!"

* * *

Shinji rushed staright for Aizen and jabbed to the right, where Aizen swiped his sword up to leave him open, but Shinji shunpoed behind and charged his cero, which Aizen dodged, but was hit at the arm. Aizen then charged forward and landed three quick strikes, which Shinji blocked effectively as he jabbed in through an opening, but Aizen pushed his blade down. "You seemed to be getting weaker, Captain Hirako."

"Urusai, AIZEN!" he charged another cero and shot him at point blank, but he looked unfazed and uninjured. " And I see you're swinging your sword in a care free manner."

Aizen did not respond.

"Are you scared?"

Aizen kept silent.

"Don't think that your blade is the only one that can control the senses. Collapse! Counterstroke!"

* * *

Hinamori panted as Shikklaww walked away from her body. Her breath was hard, as sweat was dripping from her head. She used the last of her energy to break the level 62 spell and she staggered while holding her sword.

"I see. I never underestimated you. Vice captain. Especially Aizen's one. Well, I'll just have to feast on your body after this. Flash Barra!"(A/N:Spanish for Flash slash. Sorry for the cheesy name...) as he moved like light and appeared behind Hinamori.

"Goodbye, fukutaicho."

* * *

Szayel was walking around the buildings unnoticed, trying to look for bodies to research on. Finding dead bodies on the warfield is a great idea, but he never knew someone was following him behind...

As the madman walked to Yumichika and Ikkaku's body, he licked his lips as he examined the reiatsu they emitted, though weak. "It's excellent for my research."

Just then, an arrow shot his hand and it bled profusely. He knew who it was.

"QUINCY BASTARD!! Show yourself!!"

The man walked out and pushed his specs. "I'm afraid you're calling the wrong one. The bastard's apparently my son."

"I don't know whether to laugh or cry..."

* * *

Okay! This chapter is done! Longer than the previous one, definitely. I know, alot of parts shocked you, right? Don't worry, Shinji's Shikai is correct, I bet you. LOL For your infomation, Matsumoto and Ichimaru ain't dead yet. Hiyori is, unfortunately. This story might get a bit confusing, so I'll be updating the status of everyone on my profile. Woots for unexpected Ryuken!!

So, if you haven't, vote in my poll, and I'll update soon. Chao!


	9. Fallen Justice

I've got a few things on my mind, but I'm still writing this XD

Thks to feronia. wings, EmeraldeyesPeach and KnowledgeandImagination for the reviews.

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_Just then, an arrow shot his hand and it bled profusely. He knew who it was._

_"QUINCY BASTARD!! Show yourself!!"_

_The man walked out and pushed his specs. "I'm afraid you're calling the wrong one. The bastard's apparently my son."_

_"I don't know whether to laugh or cry..."_

**Chapter 9: Fallen Justice**

"Name, Ryuken Ishida. Also known as." he aimed his arrow. "The last Quincy." and released it. Szayel sonidoed away, onto the next level of a nearby building as he laughed.

"Heh, you and your son, both so arrogant. Who knows, you might meet his fate." the pink-haired man laughed as he took out a controller.

"Wait, my son! What have you done to him?" the usually cold and stoic man changed into a more caring one as he shot an arrow straight away, but Szayel just shifted his head to avoid it.

"What do you mean? He's done it all to himself by coming to Heuco Mundo. We just assisted him to his demise. And well, right now," he pressed the button. "It's the shinigami's turn."

"You bitch!" Ryuken took out his Seele Schneider and dashed right in front of him as they locked swords. "If I find any drop of blood gone from him, I'll take you all down myself!"

"Why do you care about me, when your comrades are in trouble?" he laughed as the sky behind him tore apart and a swarm, no, that's an understatement. Almost the entire population of Heuco Mundo emerged from the Garganta as the espada snickered" Now, how '' I've found out that to bring the Human world back, we need to destroy those pillars, so I called for help. How bout you save those soul reapers?"

"I don't need to, Quincy are the rivals of the Shinigami, and plus, we have reinforcements."

What the!" as four shadows jumped out from the buildings.

Aizen looked up and noticed them. "So, back up again?"

"Yea." Ichigo puffed. "Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san, Tessai-san, and Dad."

"Let's go people!" Urahara cried out to his four man team as he released his shikai. "Awaken, Benihime."

"Shuko!" Yoruichi cried as the kido masked her back and the sparks charged her every attack.

"Hado no 88. Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" Tessai unleashed a massive blast of spiritual pressure and eliminated a great bunch of hollows.

"Now, for Isshin Kurosaki's great flying kick!" as he crashed into one or two hollows and somehow killed them.

"I never knew hollows were that weak." Ichigo mumbled as he got up and helped the old folks. "Let's go, hollow!"

_"Hey, how about Aizen?" _the alter ego groaned.

"That can happen after we exterminate this." he ripped his mask on and charged forward, but Tousen stopped him in his tracks.

"What!" he gasped as Tousen broke his mask, which revealed his mouth and laughed menacingly.

"Don't bother, Kurosaki Ichigo. WAHAHAHA!! Cricket 100th style, Grillar Grillo." as the darkness consumed him.

_"Don't die Ichigo."_

"Stop telling me that already!" he scoffed as Tousen turned into a... erm...

Fly like monster.

"Wait, wait, I can see!!! I can see!! Is that the sky? Is this red stuff blood?" Tousen then looked down at a fox-like creature. "Komamura, is that you? Like I assumed, you're quite ugly."

The beast roared in anger as he unleashed his bankai again and attempted to behead Tousen, but he sonidoed quickly and appeared behind him. Not knowing, Ichigo came from behind and exclaimed"Getsuga Tensho!" and blasted one straight at him, but he dodged again and said " Los Suebe Aspectos."

With this, Komamura collapsed as it hit Myou in the gut, while Ichigo was blasted far through the horizon as the once-blind man walked towards his former comrade. "Should we end this, Komamura? With words of Justice?" and as soon as he said that, a hole appeared on Tousen's chest.

_'It's not over yet! Iba... Hisagi... Tousen... I'll... I'll DEFINITELY KILL YOU!!'_

Suddenly, Tousen felt a sharp pain shoot through his head.

"So, you're not the Tousen Taicho I knew... that you who once could not see... would not fall to such a strike of this degree."

"Hi...sagi..."

"Hisagi-san, I knew it was fitting for you to defeat him." Kira said to himself as he tried to start healing his former captain and Matsumoto, who laid there on the floor.

"Goodbye." Hisagi said as he closed his eyes. "Reap, Kazeshini."

Blood shoots out from Tousen's mouth as the mask breaks off. His chest is slashed and he falls to the ground. Just then, he head dropped off.

"But, thank you, for your words, Kaname Tousen. However, due to your sense of 'justice', you have fallen..."

* * *

Elsewhere, the battle just got heated up.

"Flame heaven's wings!"

"Cero!"

As the battle of the Phoenix and the beast continues...

* * *

Yea, my shortest chapter yet, and I'll post tomorrow. I have school, like in a while's time, so I don't want to drag it too long.


	10. Live To Die Another Day

Now's the perfect time to write a chapter, since Bleach's taking a break this week, and having another one after next. So, update away! XD

Thanks to feronia. wings, KnowledgeandImagination and Haylie Myers for the reviews!

Okay, time to carry on, I guess....

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_"Goodbye." Hisagi said as he closed his eyes. "Reap, Kazeshini."_

_Blood shoots out from Tousen's mouth as the mask breaks off. His chest is slashed and he falls to the ground. Just then, he head dropped off._

_"But, thank you, for your words, Kaname Tousen. However, due to your sense of 'justice', you have fallen..."_

_____________________________________________  
_

_Elsewhere, the battle just got heated up_

_"Flame heaven's wings!"_

_"Cero!"_

_As the battle of the Phoenix and the beast continues..._

**Chapter 10: Live To Die Another Day**

"I see. Tousen deserved it." Aizen snorted as Shinji stared coldly at him. He used his blade to strike his side, but Aizen merely teleported behind him and said "Hado no 31. Shakaho!" but Shinji bent backwards to avoid it but Aizen came right up to him and tried stabbing him. However, somehow, Shinji dodged it. A small cut appeared on his cheek. Aizen smiled. Shinji sighed.

"I see you still fuck your subordinates around like they're trash Aizen. Even the two right under you, Tousen and Gin, you still treated both as your footstool. Don't you have any sense of pity? Wait, I knew that a long time ago."

"Oh, since when?" he charged forward and both exchanged blows. Aizen looking to stab him through the opening, but Shinji brought his blade and pushed Aizen's sword down.

"Since 'yer were in yer' momma's womb, dipshit!" as he slashed Aizen across the chest. It got him! And he knew it wasn't an illusion. Aizen panted hard. But, suddenly, he laughed again.

"There's nothing funny-" but Shinji soon found himself awe-struck. His wound healed, like as though nothing happened.

"High speed Regeneration, my friend. I too, have achieved hollowfication." as he pulled his mask on. One with a crown and a half purple half black colouring. At the end of the mask are scarf like things that could signify a cape. It's purple coloured too.

"Thinking of Royalty so fast, Aizen?" Shinji snickered as he donned his on too.

"Heh, don't make me laugh. I was King way before you knew it."

"King? No, WHAT!" Shinji Screamed. That means!!!!

* * *

"You're quite impressive as a lieutenant. But, you're still just a lieutenant." Shikklaww laughed as he dashed across the room. Hinamori analysed the situation carefully. She can get a direct hit on him if he knew where he was...

"Hey, thanks for the compliment." she replied sarcastically as she incarnated the spell."Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain. Bakudo-"

"Too slow!" Shikklaw lunged for her.

"Too stupid!" she laughed as she turned into her rod. "Hajike, Tobiume!" and caught him straight in the face as he crashed onto the ground but got up on his feet quick. The espada rubbed his face as the black ash was stuck to his fur. He looked disgusted to be turned into such a state.

"Heh, a lowly servant to the elites, disgraced me? Hey, girl, you should be punished, or are you punished enough?" Shikklaw grinned as Hinamori suddenly felt faint and grabbed onto a pole. She remembered, Shikklaw sucked out alot of her blood just now, and straining her already strained body will make things worse. Her knees suddenly jerked as she crumbled onto the floor, holding the bites on her neck, as her vision started blurring. Shikklaw walked forward and raised his claws. "Now, no one could probably save you. Goodbye, SHINIGA-urk!" he gasped as blood flowed from his mouth. Hinamori stabbed him right in the balls with a rusty metal rod as she was sweating profusely.

"I...I... will never lose to you.... because... I live... to serve the peace... and... to... defeat those... who break it... and good luck having new balls when you... survive. If you do, that is..." she changed her weapon into it's sword form and stabbed Shikklaw in the chest and gasped the words out. "Fire, be my guide.... This technique... usually burns whatever... I stab....Usually, the ground. Therefore, the name..." she finally shot the words out. " Field Fire drops..." as the sword disintegrated into small flames and caught Shikklaw's fur and it ignited as Hinamori fell back with her blade in hand. Shikklaw ran all over the place as he tried to get the fire off. But, he suddenly heard Hinamori's voice for the last time. "Heh, your life's gone when all of you's burnt and it'll turn into a drop of fire, before being blown off. Guess, I lived to die another time..."

"Curses Shinigami!!! I'll haunt you!! Aizen will win! Long Live Aizen!! AH!!!!!" as he dissapeared with the wind.

"I guess, I'm done too..." as her vision turned black.

* * *

Urahara smiled as he dispatched the hollows that were appearing in multitude as Yoruichi blasted a row away with her shuko. Isshin's kick proved useful for once as Tessai used powerful spells to kill them off.

"But they keep coming!" Tessai huffed as he incarnated another spell. "Hado no. 63. Raikoho!"

"You old guess need some help, it seems." a deep voice called from behind. All looked behind in shock as a silver haired prodigy smiled as he raised his ten-point star blade in the air. "Sennen Hyoro." as he trapped many in his ice prison. "And glad to see you, Ex- Kurosaki Taicho."

"No, wait, My dad's your predecessor!?" Ichigo, who suddenly shunpoed next to him, blurted out as Isshin thumbs up. "Yea, didn't you know?"

"Nope?" Ichigo sweatdropped as he continued. "The only things you told me was about mum."

"Oh, you mean about that time!? When we were great lovers?"

"Hey, I'm too young to listen to this!" Hitsugaya closed his ears as Isshin continued anyway.

"Masaki and I, we were great lovers! She was "Come on, Come on!" and I was like "Ouh Yea! Ouh Yea!"

The rest of them, hollows included, had a group WTF moment.

"Dad, now I'm half as innocent as before!" Ichigo shot straight at him.

"But, you never were." Hitsugaya said. "That day, I saw you kiss-mhmm!"

Ichigo used his hand to cover Hitsugaya's mouth before he could reveal anything.

"Son... You are a great son!" he hugged his child. The rest had another group WTF moment.

"Erm..." a random hollow asked. "Can we continue fighting?"

"Oh, yea..." Ichigo wondered as he raised his blade. "You probably won't! Getsuga Tensho!" as he took out a bunch of them.

"That's cheating!!"

* * *

Ryuken, however, was having it easy with Szayel, beating him into a pulp, and driving him into a corner.

"This... you will pay, like your son! Susure, Fornicaras." as he turned, freakishly, into a.... monster.(AN: Even I, to this day, don't know what it is.)

"You sure are ugly." Ryuken commented as he slashed him with a Seele Schneider but he dodged, into an area...

"Did my son use this trick on you?" he smiled as he dropped a drop of liquid spiritual energy to blast the sprenger up, but he dodged to, into the wall of the building.

"Hey, did you actually think I'll fall for that twice?" he laughed as he felt another being nearby and realised it was familiar... he gasped.

"Well, you did fall for it the third time." as the man poured the liquid on the wall, where his own trap was laid on.

"Curses Quincies!!!!" as he was blown up. Ryuken appeared behind the victor.

"You've done well, son."

Ishida smiled. "Thanks, Father."

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

"Heh, woman, did you actually think you defeated the negative espada?" he pulled a claw off and used it as a sword to attempt to behead Hinamori, who lay there, weak and pale.

* * *

_And somewhere else..._

"Wait! That means-"

"Yes, Captain Hirako." Aizen said as he tore the fabric of space and revealed the King's Throne.

On which laid the Slain predecessor.

* * *

Oh hell! The guy ain't dead yet, and the King's been killed! Climax alert!! Oh, and to all of you, Merry Christmas in Advance. I'll be fuckin' busy when it comes, so yea, better sooner than never. LOL. If I can, I'll post a Christmas Special or something, Okay?

So, I'll update soon, by the weekend. Swee(Good in Hokkien XD) enough? XD


	11. Enter The End

Thks to Haylie Myers, feronia. wings and KnowledgeandImagination for the reviews

* * *

_Previously...  
_

_Elsewhere..._

_"Heh, woman, did you actually think you defeated the negative espada?" he pulled a claw off and used it as a sword to attempt to behead Hinamori, who lay there, weak and pale._

_And somewhere else..._

_"Wait! That means-"_

_"Yes, Captain Hirako." Aizen said as he tore the fabric of space and revealed the King's Throne._

_On which laid the Slain predecessor._

**Chapter 11: Enter The End**

His bleeding hand held his claw, which he used as a blade as he swung it down at Hinamori.

"What!" he was shocked at who popped up and blocked his blow with his own blade. "Who the fuck are you!"

"Your worst enemy..." the saviour lashed in a threatening voice as his spiritual pressure chilled the area. He pushed Shikklaw's sword down and stepped on the blunt part as the boy slashed Shikklaw straight in the chest, blood gushing out. "Don't, ever, try to kill Hinamori, ever."

Shikklaw panted hard as he grabbed his wound. He marveled at the sight and licked his hand. His foe gasped as he prepared his stance, but the espada sonidoed behind him in a split second.

"What!" the boy cried as Shikklaw struck him hard, but the man unleashed his bankai immediately.

"Bankai. Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" as he raised his blade up and charged at him. "Ryusenka!" and froze him upon contact.

"Tsk... Temeh..." as Hitsugaya broke the ice and Shikklaw, 'along' with it. The boy ran for Hinamori and laid her on his lap.

"Hinamori! Are you alright!?" he shook her as her eyes slowly crept open and she smiled weakly.

"Shi- *UCK*!" she coughed out blood as Hitsugaya rubbed her chest.

"Don't strain yourself too much Hinamori. You're very weak." he said as she smiled. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "Why'd you smiling?"

"I...I'm so happy to see you again... it was so long... the last time I saw you in person was... when you fought Ichimaru. Ever since then... I was almost killed, and I saw you through the monitor, but I was knocked out, so... I woke up, just in time for the war..."

"But, when did you get bankai?" the worried friend asked.

"That, was even before Aizen betrayed Soul Society. Maybe, I learnt it before you..."

"Then why'd-"

"Happy Renuion?" a all too familliar voice crept up as Hitsugaya swung his blade backwards as Shikklaw licked his lips. "Fast, eh?"

"You! I thought you were dead!?" Hitsugaya cried as he pushed him away and got up.

"I'm quicker than the speed you break the ice and me. By the time the ice was cracked, I escaped out of it. Simple as that. But, I want to duel the girl, so..."

All Hitsugaya knew was that he was flying out and crashing through the buildings. Shikklaw really was too quick. No one could catch up...

"Now, little girl, Hinamori eh? How'd would you like to die?" Hinamori got up and grabbed her sealed sword, using it as support.

"I've died once as an infant, but I definitely don't want to die again! Bankai! honoo no fenikkusu Tobiume!(Flame Pheonix Flying plum Tree) enten koku no tsubasa!(Flame Heaven's Wings)" as a soaring pheonix made of pure fire dived straight for Shikklaw.

"Don't make me laugh. Sello del diablo(Seal of the devil)." as an afterimage appeared. One was an illusion, and that was the one that was hit.

"All right then, Let's go! Tobiume!" as she sent another pheonix down on the 'real' one, but again, nothing happened. Suddenly, both jumped forward, one in front, one behind as Hinamori switched her bankai into sword mode and stabbed the one in front, but it was an afterimage again! She stabbed the one behind, yet nothing happened. Shikklaw appeared ontop a building.

"Don't you understand this? Basically, another 'devil' appears besides me, thus making two of 'me', one real, one fake. The catch is, I can switch my body from one entity to another." he explained as Hinamori smiled suddenly. Shikklaw raised an eyebrow. "What is it that amuses you, Shinigami!"

Hinamori swiped her sword. Blood was splattered on the ground. Shikklaw's eyes went wide as he grabbed his side, which was flowing out like a river. "Bitch! What did you do!"

"Oh, well... I actually wanted to use this against Aizen, but since the illusion part was similar, I guess I had to use it. My last ability is the ability to see the truth, and I can't be tricked by anything that would fool the eyes otherwise, so you had an outside chance really. I was just toying with you so that you'll think you'd win me. Time to finish this..." she laid her sword in front of her as it transformed into it's staff form and made a spin. A circle made of spiritual pressure appeared as her zanpakutou switched into it's sword form as she chanted "kibō to haka(Hope and destruction)" as she slashed across the circle with her blade as the circle erupted a blast of rainbow-coloured reiatsu as Shikklaw was blasted away with it.

"CURSES!!! AGAIN!!!!" as he seemed to be gone for good. Hinamori clenched her fist.

"Aizen." she sped off.

* * *

Shinji gasped at the sight of the dead king. He grasped his sword harder as he released his sword. "Collapse, Sakanade!" as his zanpakutou, one with a ring at the hilt area, appeared. He held the circular area on his blade and Aizen raised an eyebrow.

"That's an interesting shikai, Hirako." he commented as suddenly, he felt his sight go awry.

"Heh, you're trapped in my reversed world, Aizen." he snarled as he charged forward but Aizen tried attacking from the back.

"You can't fool me- huh?" Aizen gasped as he was slashed on the arm.

"Aizen Aizen Aizen... everything you see is reversed. Which arm strikes you, which arm is injured, your sight, everything, so you'll just succu-" but Shinji gasped too as he felt blood shoot out from his back.

"What." he mumbled as Aizen laughed.

"It's all an optical illusion Hirako. All I need was to use my shikai. I've made an illusion after you slashed me, so I guess that you're the one fooled. Prepare to-"

"Die Aizen!" someone shot up from behind and struck him down, but Aizen raised his blade and blocked it.

"Ichigo, do you know you're about to die? I can use bankai anytime." as he was about to, until he felt a blade stab him from behind.

"Who the..." he grabbed the area that was bleeding. He turned back weekly.

"Hello, Aizen." as they reunited.

* * *

Oh, well... bad bad bad! I'm so tired! I'm so sorry. Oh, and happy new year to all of you guys!! XD

So, yea review please. XD


	12. Truth Of The Deceiver

Alrighty, I know I didn't update for quite a while. My computer happens to die, rise from the dead, die 1/2 an hour later....

So, thks all for the reviews from Haylie Myers, KnowledgeandImagination, Onineko Hikari- chan and HitsugayaXxXHinamori for the reviews.

And now, let's continue the shocking revelation...

* * *

_previously..._

_"Die Aizen!" someone shot up from behind and struck him down, but Aizen raised his blade and blocked it._

_"Ichigo, do you know you're about to die? I can use bankai anytime." as he was about to, until he felt a blade stab him from behind._

_"Who the..." he grabbed the area that was bleeding. He turned back weekly._

_"Hello, Aizen." as they reunited._

**Chapter 12: Truth Of The Deceiver**

"Y-You!" all eyes were transfixed on Aizen, who had blood gushing from his back. A blade stuck out of his gut as he clenched it as blood oozed out and stained his outfit. The assailant pulled out her sword as Aizen knelt down and gasped. "I've seen... you're gotten stronger... Momo..."

Hinamori stared down at him and placed her sword on his neck. He looked surprised. "What'd you trying to do Hinamori?"

"To release my inner demons, and to kill you, once and for all." as she mercilessly swiped at his head, but he dodged.

"Heh, you'd think I'll fall for that?" as Aizen charged for her and created an illusion, and later shunpoing back. He raised his blade...and soon found Tobiume stabbing his gut. His shock expression was all that struck him."H-How did you do that..."

"This is my bankai's ability. This basically... heck, I took a long time explaining it to your negative espada, so yea, I don't want to hassle myself! All I am here for is to defeat you, Aizen-"

"So, you're just like a brat that abandoned his parents after all they have taught to their child?" Aizen butted in as 'parent' ran through her head. She treated Aizen as a father figure... a guider... a family member...

"No... I... won't be taken in..." she grabbed her head as the thoughts ran through it.

_"What kind of daughter are you!"_

_"Be his slave you bitch!''_

These thoughts ran through her head as she shook it all off."No... No...NO!" she clenched Tobiume as she stood up.

"Well, how about you? Shouldn't you be killed for abandoning your child? Don't you think it's punishable by the law? So, you've been a bad 'Daddy'. Therefore, Aizen. Time to die." she raised her sword and gave it a swing as the pheonix erupted from her blade. Aizen shunpoed away as Hinamori appeared straight in his face and swiped at him, Aizen however acrobatically dodged it. The mask Aizen was wearing, where the eyes were, it opened and revealed the eyes of the evildoer. He smiled as he charged dark purple cero at Hinamori. She shunpoed away, but soon found the cero homing towards her.

"Wh-at's this!" She gasped as he raised her palm." Hado no. 33. Sokatsui!" as she blasted it at the cero. There was a loud explosion as the winds blew everyone's hair. Hinamori loosened the grip on her blade, until she noticed something, no wait, some things shooting through the clouds of dust. It was the cero! Just that, it broke into several beams and started to give chase. Hinamori used Enkosen to negate a few beams but they kept coming. She shunpoed away until she suddenly got trapped. Several were coming at her from all directions.

"Oh no..." she said in between her teeth as she was not fast enough to dodge it all and there was an explosion upon contact. It shook everything. Several buildings collapsed. The shockwaves even killed some menos grande at the scene.

"No... Hinamori-chan..." Matsumoto, who has regained consciousness, weakly mumbled as tears dripped from her eyes. "Don't... die..."

Everyone thought so... until the dust settled. Hinamori was still standing, shielding herself with her hands, trying to block the anticipated attacks, but realised that someone came over to save her. His chilly wings was hard enough to withstand the blows. Only one person was capable of doing this.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" she cried as he flapped the dust off his wings. He turned back and said "Hinamori, Let's go. This battle is not only your own, but ours."

"Hitsugaya-kun... I understand... and one more thing..." as she walked to him. He gave her a shocked look as she grabbed him and kissed him. He tried pushing her back but she was holding her tight. When she releashed, she said" Well, if one of us die, I'll like you to know, I love you, Shiro-chan."

"I love you too, Hinamori." he admitted as he swung his sword." Iko u, Hinamori!" he said as he charged forward towards Aizen with Hinamori behind her. Aizen smiled behind his mask as he created a clone to fight along him. The real one took on Hinamori while the fake took Hitsugaya. Both seemed to be equally strong, but Hinamori and Hitsugaya seemed to be able to keep up.

"It's been long enough." someone told his Lieutenant as he shunpoed to Aizen.

"Sou-taicho?" Hitsugaya was shocked that he took the frontlines. Both shinigami ducked back, next to each other, as the clone dissapeared.

Aizen smiled as his mask broke off. "So, how's life, boss?"

The last word shook everyone. From the unconscious Ukitake to Kyouraku, to Komamura and Hitsugaya. The nobles like Rukia and Yoruichi could not believe their ears as the ryoka gang of Ishida and Ichigo felt betrayed.

"SOU-TAICHO!" someone suddenly jumped up from nowhere and thrust his sword forward. "I can't believe I was being misled by YOU! Now, prepare to di-"

Yamamoto sheathed his sword and using his left, grabbed his rapier and holding his face with his right. The trapped man wriggled in fear as Yamamoto sighed.

"Like I said, all of you are weaklings. Especially you, Coujirou. I had high expectations of you, but I guess you weren't up to it. Hado no. 33."

"No!" Ichigo tried to catch up but Aizen stopped him. He looked on as he saw the look of Coujirou. That look, the last he had when he was alive.

"Sokatsui." as everyone's jaw dropped. The headless body crashed landed from the sky into the building below it as Aizen pushed Ichigo's blade aside.

"You lose, Ichigo." he struck him down but Ichigo blocked. However, Aizen kicked him in the gut as he flew towards another building.

"Sou-taicho!" HItsugaya, filled with rage, screamed as he glanced upon the two friends.

"Ah, I haven't forgotten about you too. You've given me the most trouble, Hitsugaya, as along with Abarai and Kuchiki. Burn! Jōkaku Enjō!" as both Hitsugaya and Hinamori were trapped in the fire fortress. The heat licked their skin as their breathing grew heavier.

"We need to get out of this!" Hitsugaya roared as his eyes turned blue and released his shikai, but the fire still wouldn't go out.

"So, boss." Aizen shunpoed next to him. "Ascend your throne."

Yamamoto looked at Aizen, and cracked a grin. "My pleasure." as he walked up to his seat. He kicked the body of the predecessor off the chair as it crash landed on the ground, his head appearing to be snapped, his bones all broken and flimsy. Aizen shunpoed next to him, in a kneeling position. Yamamoto laughed in a sinister fashion. The world was shocked. Never in the dark history of the soul reapers was the atmosphere as dark as this. Even the vizards were fearing.

"I AM KING!!!" Yamamoto exclaimed in triumph. Aizen stood up.

"And as my duty," he stopped midway, slightly unsheathing his bankai's blade. Yamamoto thought he was to perform seppuku, but he felt his chest tear apart. Blood spurted out by a geyser as Yamamoto grabbed his chest. Aizen looked down at him and dealt the final blow. The old man's head rolled off as everyone was mortified by the sight in front of them. No one had expected this turn of events. First, the sou-taicho is Aizen's leader, but he too was killed and betrayed. Ichimaru betrayed Aizen, and was almost killed. Tousen died easily at Hisagi's hands. That meant.

"Yamamoto definitely has the power of the shinigami. The strongest. But, what he didn't have as king was the power to rule over the hollows." Aizen exclaimed towards the shocked. "I, however, have the hogyoku. It breaks the barrier between Shinigami and Hollow. I have absolute power. No one can resist me. Everyone, will be my food. My drink." as he poured Yamamoto's blood into a flask. He poured it into a glass and sipped. He smiled and sat on the throne. "Anyone wants some?"

* * *

"You all are doomed." Zommari, the last Espada still able-bodied, scoffed at Rukia. They paused their fight between them to witness the incident. Rukia, looking confused, was interrupted by the enemy. "Do you want to know what the whole plan was?"

"What plan." she replied straight in the face.

"The hollowfication incident 100 years ago was discovered by Yamamoto, and he knew Aizen had a genius intellect. Plus, Yamamoto wanted to be the spirit king, as he was treated as dust for a long time. Therefore, he employed Aizen to be his subordinate. Aizen knew he couldn't fight with Yamamoto, him being the strongest shinigami, so he planned to go along with the flow. This is the main reason Aizen was promoted as a captain. When the Hogyoku was trapped in you, Yamamoto send Byakuya and Renji down to bring you back, to kill you and to extract that orb from you. However, you weren't killed. Such a pity. However, Aizen, from the day of employment, wanted to be the spirit king, as he was made to do the dirty work. Therefore, like what you've witnessed, he killed Yamamoto when he was offguard and took the throne for himself. Do you understand everything?"

"Yea," Rukia said with her blade stabbing the ground. "Yon No Mai, Tsurakōgen!" as the sharp edges of ice shot through the ground and Zomarri moved back. He raised an eyebrow. "Is this the best you can do?"

"Well, Yes." Rukia grinned as the icicles shot out from the ground and impaled Zomarri. He croaked as the pain shot through and he soon felt his body chill up. He realised he was going to be frozen. "Curses!"

"It appears the espadas are kinda weak." Rukia boasted as she shattered the ice, along with Zomarri. She looked in the distance, and ran quickly.

* * *

Aizen stirred the glass as he sipped it again. Hitsugaya's rage within froze the fire as he shattered it. Aizen placed his glass on the table, and smiled again. "It seems you never know the word 'give up'."

"If I did... I wouldn't be here..." the water vapour in the air froze as the ice and snow surrounded him. Hinamori looked at him with a appauled look. Her best friend... she never knew he had this amount of anger within him.

_"That rage developed, is against Aizen." _Tobiume spoke in her conscience.

_"But, just for killing The Sou-taicho?"_

_"No, Master. It's because of his love for you, when you were stabbed through, who did you think worried the most? Hitsugaya. He loves you more than anything, and he's willing to do anything for you. Be careful though. Help him back. Repay him. And, protect him, like how he protected you."_

_"Yes, Tobiume."_ Hinamori opened her eyes and clenched her blade. _'Hitsugaya-kun, it's time.'_

"Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" the ice surrounding was formed all over his body as his eyes glowed brighter.

"So, my first victim after my supremacy?" he unsheathed his sword.

"More of, the victor." he coldly lashed as he charged forward, with Hinamori behind. "TIME TO DIE, AIZEN!"

"Heh, I like this kid."

* * *

Hitsuhina fans have to be happy about the moment here. Oh well... XD The fight was partly inspired by the great fight between Byakuya and Kouga. Epic, I must say.

Alright! The final chapters are soon! Wee! Well, remember, vote in my poll! Your decision changes everything! XD

And if you're wondering wtf happened to wonderweiss, watch out. XD

And I know, the first part's badly done. Sorry.


	13. Utmost Supremacy

Previously...

_"Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" the ice surrounding was formed all over his body as his eyes glowed brighter._

_"So, my first victim after my supremacy?" he unsheathed his sword._

_"More of, the victor." he coldly lashed as he charged forward, with Hinamori behind. "TIME TO DIE, AIZEN!"_

**Chapter 13: Utmost Supremacy**

Aizen got off his ass and shunpoed in front of Hitsugaya, where he blocked his strike with Hyourinmaru. Hinamori then appeared from the back and strike to use a kido spell, but he donned his hollow mask on and shot out the homing cero that was suddenly frozen and shattered by Hyourinmaru.

I've got your back, Hinamori." Hitsugaya assured as he released another ice dragon to freeze Aizen, but he dodged away and appeared on top of his throne.

"Don't you think 2 versus 1 is fair?" Aizen smirked as he gathered reiatsu under his hands. "Hado no. 33. Sokatsui." as he blasted the kido spell at Hinamori, but Hitsugaya came out and deflected the attack away.

'Shiro-chan...'

Hitsugaya gripped his blade hard as icy reiatsu surrounded everywhere and with a swing of his sword, Hyourinmaru emerged from the sky and came crashing down on Aizen. A huge icicle emerged but Aizen was not encased in it. Hitsugaya then swiftly turned and blocked the attack.

"I must really commend you, Hitsugaya-kun, for being able to keep up with me. However, I'm not even at my strongest, therefore, what good is it when you can't even beat me?"

"Then Aizen..." Hitsugaya growled. "Show me... YOUR TRUE POWER!"

Aizen jumped back and stared at Hitsugaya. "All right then."

Aizen pulled out something from his sleeve. Everyone gasped. The hogyoku.... the instrument that was used to create their enemies, the arrancar. It breaks the barrier betweeen Shinigami and Hollow...

"Aizen, you're a fucking demon lord!" Hitsugaya roared as he charged forward. At the same time, Aizen did the most unexpected thing. He consumed the orb as everyone stood there in shock. Hitsugaya stopped as he was left speechless. Purple reiatsu glowed in every direction as Aizen started choking and grabbing his throat as he started to bloat up and there was a huge mass of spiritual pressure engulfing him in it.

"What's this..." Ichigo muttered as he shivered.

"Kurosaki-san," Urahara popped up from behind. " Aizen desires power, and what better way to get it than to consume it? However, you better be careful..."

"Hats and clogs! Is there a way to reverse this!?" Ichigo screamed as Urahara turned back and pulled his hat down.

"No. I'm sorry."

* * *

"Hitsugaya-kun..." Hinamori whimpered in a soft voice. Hitsugaya didn't look back at her but clutched his blade. The tighter he gripped, she could see blood drip down from his hands. She remembered the time she grabbed Tobiume so hard that her hand bled too.

_The vengance...._

_The anger..._

_The killing intent..._

The reiatsu cleared. Aizen turned into a devious creature. He had razor sharp teeth, Claws drenched in blood, Eyes that personified evil, even the killer smile was there. As he stood there, a hole slowly appeared in his chest. Hitsugaya charged straight as Aizen used telekinesis to grab his sword and teleported behind Hitsugaya.

'What the? Faster than shunpo?'

Aizen thrusted his sword into his back...

But soon felt Karma go Hitsugaya's way.

* * *

I'm so sorry for being late about updating! School started and my computer's RAM crashed, so I'm using my brother's laptop for updating. I'll hope you guys would forgive me! Sorry this was short again, but I promise I'll write a uber long chapter next.

But, of course, I won't forget my reviewers! Thanks Onineko Hikari-chan, AnimeLurver4everandevr, KnowledgeandImagination and Haylie Myers for the REVIEWS! YAY! XD


	14. The Fight Is Mine

_**Previously....**_

_Aizen thrusted his sword into his back..._

_But soon felt Karma go Hitsugaya's way._

**Chapter 14: The Fight Is Mine**

Blood trickled down Aizen's back and Hyourinmaru was engraved into his chest. Hitsugaya smirked and muttered. "How do you like, being stabbed in the same place you stab Hinamori?"

Aizen looked behind, unfazed. Hitsugaya was shocked that a jab to the heart did nothing. That was when he realised Aizen didn't have a heart since he was hollowfied! He tried to pull his sword out and run, and Aizen grabbed it first, and carried Hitsugaya. With one huge swing, he sent Hitsugaya crashing down with such great force that almost the whole of the fake Karakura Town tumbled and collapsed at the magnitude of the crash.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori cried as a shadow dashed forward and met his blade with Aizen's.

"After all your broken bones and crushed organs, you still want to do battle? I commend you for your determination, but..."

Aizen unleashed the cero from point blank.

Ichigo was almost dead as Aizen grabbed him from his neck and assumed a killing position.

"Goodbye, Ryoka."

Aizen stabbed...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

But his hand stopped as he dropped his zanpakutou. He looked at his hand and saw a sword piercing through it. He looked at where it came from.

"Bankai... Gaikei... Shinso...(Dimensional Spear)." a weary Gin whimpered as he stretched his hand to unleash the harpoon at him. He knocked out soon after. Matsumoto, semi-conscious, looked at his desperate state. _'Gin...'_

"Never mind that." Aizen clenched his fist as he remarked dryly" The smarter ones would kill me, especially with one that has your power."

"I..." Gin awoke a bit, speaking loudly, but panting hard at the same time. "was never meant... to kill you..."

Aizen looked through his demonic eyes and smirked. "That, decided your death."

He used telekinesis to grab his sword and charged at him. Unohana got off her feet to attack him, but he moved out of her way and lunged at him.

"Bakudo no. 39. Enkosen!"

A shield of spiritual pressure was gathered as it proved capable of blocking Aizen's attack.

"Get the fuck out, Hinamori." he lashed as Hinamori's eyes glowed.

"That wasn't very nice. enten koku no tsubasa!" as a huge mass of fire erupted. Aizen flew back as he jumped off a building and charged forward to Hinamori. He sent four sonicbooms from his blade as Hinamori blocked it with hers. Aizen pulled his sword back and tried charging at her, but felt another reiatsu appear.

"Got you." Kyouraku said as he slashed Aizen, but he disappeared and appeared behind the senior.

"Wrong-"

"Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren!" a great blast of ice shot straight at Aizen and he mumbled. "Bakudo no. 81. Danku" as his shield popped up...

"NANI!" he cried as the snow and ice consumed him from behind and encased him in a frozen glacier.

"Thanks, Hirako-san." Rukia shunpoed next to Shinji, who squinted his eyes hard at Aizen.

"Yea, okay." he walked towards the frozen sculpture as he raised his blade.

"I've already told you..." a voice appeared from nowhere. Suddenly, Soi Fon, Omaeda, Kira, Kyouraku, Rukia, Love, Rose, Lisa and Shinji felt hard blows across their chests as they dropped onto the ground. Hinamori seemed to be the only one unaffected as she stood there, awestruck. Never had she thought she'll end up alone...

Aizen appeared in front of Hinamori" Didn't I say, don't underestimate me?"

Hinamori clenched Tobiume once again. She decided it was best to not involve the rest. It was to finish her battle with Aizen, and so she reverted her bankai into staff-mode.

"And..." Aizen raised his arms, as though he's glorifying the gods,"Let's play with kido! Lest you forget, with this hollowfication, it's a loss for you."

"We'll see about that! hado no. 31. Shakaho!" Hinamori shot out the kido spell, as Aizen dodged without breaking a sweat. As he maneuvered in mid-air, he incarnated "Hado no. 4. Byakurai." as the lightning bolt struck swiftly, which made a burnt mark in her sleeve.

_'That was close...'_

Aizen came up from behind. She was totally caught off guard. ''Bakudo no. 61. Rikujokoro." as she was caught and immobilised, as he raised his blade at her.

"Damn it Aizen! Soten Ni Zase, Hyourinmaru!" as someone jumped up from the building and unleashed the ice dragon at him, as Aizen dodged back. Hitsugaya came forward and destroyed the kido spell. He walked up to Aizen and stared hard at him.

"Aizen. I've had enough. Do you see how much blood you've spilled on this battlefield!? No, no, have you shown sympathy for your comrades!? Your Subordinates!? You're all alone Aizen, and you still think you're top of this world? Please, Aizen, don't joke with me. I'll kill-"

"No," Hinamori pulled his hand back and walked forward. "I'll kill him."

"No you can-"

"Bakudo no 61. Rikujokoro." as six rods trapped Hitsugaya. He screamed helplessly as it turned out to be like unheard words. She walked towards Aizen and she spoke.

"Let's settle this, one on one." Hinamori incarnated a spell one would never dare say."Kūkanten'i"

Hitsugaya cried out to her. "Hinamori! No! Don't! I don't want you hurt!"

She turned back and smiled. "Don't worry. I won't."

Aizen and Hinamori started to disappear.

"NO! HINAMORI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"If I die, I'll let you know, I died loving you."

And she was going.

* * *

It's about to end and it's getting exciting! How will Hinamori and Aizen face out? Well, let's keep you waiting with the second last chapter! Until then, thank you to MoonLightView, Onineko Hikari-Chan, KnowledgeandImagination and Haylie Myers for the reviews. XD


	15. Final Countdown

_Previously..._

"If I die, I'll let you know, I died loving you."

And she was gone.

**Chapter 15: Final Countdown**

The kido spell wore off as Hitsugaya dropped to the top of the building. He sank his head into the ground and cried profusely, and for a few reasons. First, Hitsugaya swore to protect his childhood friend, but instead, she did it this time. Second, he let the love of his life slip from him as she went away, on a path that destined death. He screamed it all out, not being able to take it any longer. "WHHHHHHYYYYYYYY !!"

* * *

As the wind swept across a land unknown, Hinamori and Aizen stood, holding their swords as Hinamori spoke first. "Aizen-"

"You say that as though you didn't care about me anymore. Deep inside, I know you brought me here, so that you could change me. Am I wrong, Hinamori?"

Hinamori stepped back as her eyes was filled with shock. That was her intention all along; Convert him. She knew Hitsugaya couldn't come out, in fear of him killing Aizen.

"Just like I've told Ichigo."

"I can touch your heart." as he laid a hand in between her chest. Hinamori twitched as she swung her blade as Aizen shunpoed behind and attempted to slash at her, but she blocked. "Bakudo no. 39. Enkosen!"

Aizen was repelled back as he donned his mask and unleashed those homing ceros. Hinamori switched to her rod and unleashed a bigger enkosen and appeared behind Aizen.

"Hado no. 33. Sokatsui." as an enhanced blast escaped her palms, but Aizen repelled it off, using extremespeed to dash across Hinamori and lay a blow on her. Blood leaked from her abdomen as she held it. Aizen took his sword, and stabbed Hinamori's nerves in her leg, rending her unable to move as she shrieked in pain at the loss movement. He then placed the sword next to her head.

"Let me tell you many things before you die. Yamamoto employed me to obtain supremacy, because of my shikai's ability. He's a genius, so why did everyone think he was fooled when I hollowfied those vizards? A 2000 year old man will never be tricked by such a play. Why do you think he trapped me in that barrier of fire? It was for my safety; Never to be attacked, especially by Hitsugaya-kun. That boy is dangerous. Such an age, yet his progress is accelerating. Why'd you think he sent Byakuya, Kenpachi and Mayuri, three of Soul Society's best captains, to Hueco Mundo instead of Karakura? So that I would avoid conflict with them when I enter Karakura. But, that power-hungry man never treated me with respect for doing his work. I want that crown for myself, and I killed him to get it. Now Hinamori, do you know who you were to me?"

Hinamori, in her painful state, shook her head.

"My tool to kill Hitsugaya. He would spill his heart out for you, so with that rashness, he'll walk to death." Aizen grabbed her by the neck and pulled her at the same height as he was. "So sweet, ain't he?" as he prepared to swoop her head off, until he stopped.

"Ugh, what..." Aizen looked down at his chest, being implanted at the area where it hurts most. The heart. Apparently, Hinamori used telekinesis to call her sword forth. Aizen tried to pull the sword out, until Hinamori spoke.

"I am a fool. I actually thought that for half an hour, I could convert you. However, that darkness is permanent. Aizen, tell me, what began it all? I understood why'd you attack Karakura, you wanted kinghood. But, what about the vizards? It started it all. Why did you turn them that way?"

"It was to tell Yamamoto I was better than the captains."

Hinamori raged as a pheonix wing appeared on her back as she went right behind him and pull the sword out hard, injuring many organs. He coughed out blood as Hinamori slashed one across his gut.

"Don't say you were the best. If you were, they'll be no room for being better. That is why, you'll never be king. honoo no rapusodi!" _Flame Rhapsody. _

Hinamori's sword heat up as she swung her blade and balls of fire crash onto Aizen, as though a volcanic eruption just occured. Aizen came out of the inferno, burned to the last line of linen, as Hinamori shunpoed right in front of him.

"I'll end this. Goodbye." as she dealt the finale and landed on the ground, swiping the blood from Tobiume. Aizen was sent crashing onto the ground, as he...

Broke into glass pieces

Hinamori turned back. That couldn't be! She had forgot to use her ability to see the truth! What followed her was an illusion! That meant...

"I've run out of energy... how can I save Shiro-chan...." she grabbed her stomach.

* * *

Histugaya laid on the ground, not moving an inch. Some who were able to move just stood, speechless, at the sight of the 5th division fukutaicho taking on, what has to be said, the strongest villian of all time. Hitsugaya turned his head and looked at the spirit king's void, where two dead figures, Yamamoto's head and The king's, laid. What caught his eye, and shocked Hitsugaya, was who appeared on the seat of the king.

"AIZEN!" Hitsugaya got on his feet and charged straight at him, his mind clouded by rage...

"TOSHIRO! DON'T!" Ichigo warned.

"He definitely killed Hinamori! I-UCK!" Aizen shunpoed forward and cut off Hitsugaya's left arm and leg as he dropped like a bird clipped of its wings.

"I did not. She probably died to my illusion though." he commented as he turned and blocked and incoming attack. "And of course, I shall never doubt your ability to make an ice clone, Hitsugaya."

Both soon got involved in a sword-to-sword combat, Hitsugaya being on the offensive while Aizen merely dodged. Soon, Hitsugaya pulled the chain from his zanpakuto and swung it at Aizen, who merely dodged. What he didn't notice was another shinigami...

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo appeared, with his new hollow mask, and sent his trademark crashing at Aizen, which caused a big explosion.

"Never trust an illusion." The real Aizen appeared from the back and was about to slash Ichigo...

"Tsugi No Mai. Hakuren!" Rukia sent a blast of celestial ice at Aizen, who used Danku to negate, but this distracted him, giving Ichigo an opening, as he gladly stabbed Aizen in the chest, for real. Aizen staggered as he went to a building and knelt, gasping for breath. Hitsugaya came down and placed his sword next to Aizen's head. Ready to behead, he swung his blade when suddenly, a huge mass of energy surrounded Aizen as he looked to be going through Mutation. The pressure was too strong as Hitsugaya was blown back. He stood in shock Aizen when through a shock transformation.

He looked younger.

His hair was longer and tied.

He spoke

"Thank you, my friends, for the power. Death shall be your gift."

* * *

A few things to say.

YES! I KNOW! I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO OS SO SORRY! I had computer problems since the year began and I've just received a new one 2 days ago! I promise to update more! But, for the people who deserve special mention...

THANKS TO Onineko Hikari-Chan, MoonLightView, ScienceAngel, hawkfrost54, KnowledgeandImagination, imaginator317, Haylie Myers, and miss feronia. wings. Remember! Next chapter is the last, so make your decision on what ending is to happen. (Note: It's not necessary the top wins, mind you. XD)

So, till then. Bye, and see ya


End file.
